


They're not yours!

by Mu_fangirl



Category: AB6IX (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Pain, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu_fangirl/pseuds/Mu_fangirl
Summary: Someone just created a massive chaos by kidnapping four male idols. He planned to make them as his sacrifices so that he would get what he wantedBy sacrifices, it meant rapping them and hurting them in some kind of ways.Will the others able to save them? Now that they had been broken





	1. Chapter 1

__

A man was standing in the middle of commodious room with a big book on his hand. There was only a table in that room which was placed in front of him.

Even with the fact that the light was barely visible, he seemed having no problem reading the book.

He put down the book slowly as a wicked grin crept into his face. He couldn't wait until his plan was executed.

His targets were already set, he just need to do his plan well and his wishes woul come true.

"Alright, lets do this!" said himself while walking out of the room.

\------------------------------

  
"Hyung, I need to go to the toilet first" said Changkyun

"Do you want me to accompany you?" asked Joohoen

"No thank you, I won't be long" said Changkyun

"Alright then" said Joohoen

They just finished performing on a music show and now everyone was busy, changing their clothes, wiping their make up off.

As always Changkyun finished first than the others and it actually gave him more time to rest while waiting for them.

He had just finished his business in the toilet and was washing his hands on the sink. There was a man next to him, he was wearing all black an a cap on.

Changkyun didn't pay attention to the person that much, he just exchanged a smile when their eyes met.

He was about to go out from the toilet when that man suddenly pushed him hard to the wall. The man was pinning him to the wall while pointing a knife to his stomach.

The man's left arm was on Changkyun neck while Changkyun's both hands were holding the man's right hand to stop the knife from moving foward.

"Don't scream! Don't try to resist! Be a good boy and follow me! Or else...." threaten the man while putting more pressure on the knife to Changkyun's stomach. Seemed like the man could easily overpower him.

The man harshly pulled Changkyun so that he was in front of the man.

"Walk!" ordered the man.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Changkyun

"Don't stop walking!" ordered the man while pushing the knife a little bit harder that made Changkyun felt really scared.

"If you want money, I could give you but please let me go!" begged Changkyun

"I don't need your money. I need you.." said the man that sent shiver down to his spine.

"Please no...." begged Changkyun, he was scared for his life.

Changkyun noticed that this is the way to the parking lot. It surprised him that no one actually questioned them on their way, he realized that the man made it like he was holding Changkyun's waist.

They kept walking and walking until he stopped in the back of a black car.

He opened the trunk and pushed Changkyun inside harshly. He took something out from his pocket as he pulled Changkyun's arm.

It happened really fast, Changkyun suddenly felt a sting as the man injected him.

Changkyun was feeling lightheaded as the world started to blur. He even didn't feel when the man tied his hands and his legs or when he put a tape on his mouth.

The only thing he remembered was the trunk lid being shut.

"Hyung has Changkyun returned yet?" asked Joohoen, "No, where is he?" asked Shownu.

"He said that he wanted to go to the toilet but he hasn't returned. Its already thirty minutes and the toilet was just around the corner." said Joohoen

"I'll go and check" said Hyungwon, "I'll come with you" said Minhyuk. Both of them were indeed worry about Changkyun, he was their boyfriend afterall.

But when they got there, it was empty. No one was in the toilet.

"Changkyun ah" called Minhyuk but he got no reply.

"Where is he? I don't feel good about this" said Minhyuk

"Let me call him" said Hyungwon.

Then they heard a familiar sound coming from under the sink. Minhyuk quickly bent down and that was when he saw Changkyun's phone.

"His phone...." said Minhyuk, both of them exchanged a worry look.

"This can't be good" said Hyungwon as both of them started to rush to their room.

  
"Where is Changkyun?" asked Minhyuk, panicking. "We'll find him Minhyuk hyung" said Hyungwon.

"Relax, manager hyung is checking the security cameras" said Shownu

"I can't hyung. What if something terrible happened to him?" asked Minhyuk.

"Where are you babe?" asked Hyungwon

"Its manager hyung" said Shownu when his phone rang. He quickly answered the call and turned the speaker on.

"Can you find him hyung?" asked Hyungwon

"I'm not sure" said the manager, "What do you mean?" asked Kihyun

"Are you sure you want to know?" asked the manager that actually scared the member.

"Yes tell us" said Wonho, "Alright, the camera managed to film Changkyun but he wasn't alone. A man was beside him..." said the manager

"Who is he?" asked Minhyuk, "I can't tell but they went to the parking lot where...." said the manager.

"Where what?" asked Hyungwon, "Where this man forced Changkyun to get into his trunk.." said the manager.

"Wait, are you saying that he was kidnapped?" asked Shownu, "I'm sorry but yes" said the manager

"We need to call the police" said Hyungwon, "Don't worry, I already did" said the manager

Minhyuk and Hyungwon seemed loke they lost their life. They just couldn't imagine who would kidnap their baby.

\-----------------------------

It had been two days since the maknae of Monsta X got kidnapped but no one knew because they kept it secret and without their knowing that the man was about to grab another.

AB6IX was in Jeju to shoot their variety show. It was already early evening and the view was so beautiful.

"I want to take a walk for a second" said Woong, it was break time and he wanted to use it to look around.

"Me too" said Woojin, "Really? Lets go!" said Woong excited.

"Be careful lovebirds.." said Daehwi, "Don't be jealous" said Woojing, mocking Daehwi. Daehwi only pouted his mouth.

Well Woojin and Woong had been in realtionship for 2 months already.

  
"Its beautiful, isn't it?" asked Woong, "Yes, very beautiful" said Woojin.

Woong was asking about the view but Woojin was talking about the man beside him.

"Lets sit there" said Woong, pointing to a bench.

Woong put his head on Woojin shoulder as they continued watching the view. Woong was very mesmerized by the beauty.

"Do you want some drinks?" asked Woojin which earned a nod from the older male.

"Alright, wait here, I'll buy some" said Woojin.

  
Woong was still watching the view when suddenly a man fell not far from him.

Being the kind person he is, he of course went to the man immediately to help him. The man was using a cane and he was carrying a big box.

"Are you fine?" asked Woong as he helped the man stood.

"Thank you, its just that the box is very heavy and I can't bring it with one hand only" said the man.

"Let me help you, I can carry the box for you. Where do you wan to go?" asked Woong.

"Thank you, thats very kind of you.... Its only down the street" said the man.

The sky was already dark and Woong didn't noticed his ringing phone cause his put in on silent.

"Is it still far?" asked Woong, "No, we're almost there" answered the man.

Woong kept walking and he just realized that the man was slowing down.

When he was about to turn around to ask what was wrong, he felt a sting on his neck. The man just inject something to him.

Woong tried to take a few steps back but the world was spinning. He tried to scream but no one was around.

He fell to the hard ground as he lost his consciousness.

  
Woojin was panicking, when he had returned from the store, Woong was nowhere to be seen.

He tried to call him dozens of time but got zero reply. He already called the other members and the manager. Woong never ignored a single a call, something must have happened.

Woojin was running around the neighboorhood when saw something familiar.

It was Woong's phone on the ground along with a unfamiliar box. He tried to call Woong's number to be sure.

And the phone he found just rang. Woojin mind was playing every worst scenario and he didn't like it.

He quickly called his manager's number.

"Woojin ah, do you find Woong?" asked his manager. "No hyung but..." said Woojin

"But what?" asked his manager, Woojin hesitated for a second.

"I think he was kidnapped" said Woojin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Listen up guys, there is something I want to tell you" said Monsta X's manager.

"What did the police say? Has they found Changkyun yet?" asked Minhyuk

"No, but listen.." said the manager. Minhyuk and Hyungwon felt frustated the most. There are no progress at all. There was no ransom being asked at all.

"I just came from the police station and I met AB6IX's manager there" said the manager, "AB6IX's manager? What's wrong?" asked Kihyun

"Turned out that Changkyun wasn't the only who got kidnapped but also one of AB6IX member" said the manager. He felt nothing good delivering the news.

"Who? Who else got kidnapped?" asked Shownu, "Jeon Woong, he was kidnapped when they were shooting in Jeju yesterday." said the manager.

"So it means that Changkyun was the first victim and Woong was the second and its also mean that.." said Wonho

"He won't stop kidnapping" continued Joohoen. Their manager only nodded slowly at that.

"But why?" asked Minhyuk, "The police hasn't figured out that yet and thats why they will tell the public about this kidnapping thing so everyone is aware" said the manager

"Do you agree that this can go public?" asked Wonho

"Actually no because it will cause a massive chaos but we can't be selfish. If we can prevent him, whoever he is, from kidnapping another person then so be it." said the manager.

"Then we agree with you" said Minhyuk.

  
\--------------------------

The moment he opened his eyes, he could only felt pain but also numbness.

He tried to move but he was shocked to find that both of his hands were tied together to the bed and so did his feet. The fact that he was on the bed which wasn't his itself freaked him out more. Thankfully he was still fully clothes and the same clothes as he wore last time.

His body was still weak. The last thing he remembered was a man had forced him to go with him to his car.

Right, that man.... Changkyun felt really scared for his life. He didn't exactly know what the man wanted nor he could guessed.

He heard the sounds of footsteps coming closer to wherever he was. His heart beat faster along with it.

Then the door was opened as a man stepped in. Changkyun was really scared. He didn't like the aura came from the man.

"Please let me go... Who are you?" asked Changkyun in fear but the man stayed silent.

He only stood there watching Changkyun which was really creepy for Changkyun.

Every worst possibility ran in Changkyun's mind, ended up with him being killed and burried in unknown place and no one would find him.

The man stepped closer until he was standing right next to the bed as he took a sit.

"What do you want from me?"asked Changkyun

"You'll find out soon.." said the man as he took a needle and a little bottle from his pocket.

"No please... Don't do that..." begged Changkyun but the man just injected him the liquid with no feeling.

The world started to blur for Changkyun and the last thing he hear was a "I'll take care of you later" from the man.

  
\-----------------------

  
"Chanwoo ah, are you sure you wanted to go alone? Its already night" said Jinhwan

"You all are tired and I can go by myself. I'll be fine, the store isn't to far either" said Chanwoo

"But baby, can't you just go tomorrow?" asked Bobby

"I really want it now and tomorrow our schedule is very thight so what's the diference with going there tonight?" asked Chanwoo

"Fine, but be back quickly. Don't talk to stranger!" said Hanbin

"I understand, do you want me to get you something?" asked Chanwoo

"No I'm good" said Donghyuk. "I want ice cream" said Junhoe.

"Alright, anything else?" asked Chanwoo.

The others shaked their heads as an answer.

With that Chanwoo started to walk out from the dorm to the convenience store.

As he walked out of the store with a bag of groceries on his left hand, he hummed his favorite song.

He walked quickly because it was really late and he didn't want to hear anymore scolding from his boyfriends.

Which one is his boyfriend? Well all of them are.

He was lost in his mind when someone bumped into him pretty hard that made him fell down along with the grocery bag.

"Oh no I'm really sorry. Are you fine?" asked the man as he helped Chanwoo stood up.

"No its okay, I'm fine just shocked..." said Chanwoo as he dusted himself.

"I'm really sorry, its just that I'm in hurry" said the man.

Chanwoo wasn't listening very well because he started to feel lightheaded and his arm felt hurt, it felt like someone just jabbed a neddle on his arm.

"Are you fine? Whats wrong?" asked the man and Chanwoo was to dizzy to notice the grin on the man's face.

"He.. help.. me.." stuttered Chanwoo as he fell to the ground and passed out.

\------------------------

The next day, the whole nation became a chaos as the news of the kidnapped three male idols went public.

It had been four days since the the first victim and Monsta X members looked very lifeless especially Minhyuk and Hyungwon.

Everyone had been alerted, no one should go outside on night and don't go alone anywhere. Every idol had been prohibited from going outside at all, including NCT 127.

For Mark, it was no problem at all because he wasn't the type that enjoyed going outside either.

He felt bad hearing the news, he prayed that the police would find the kidnapped idols soon.

They were watching tv when someone rang the bell.

"I'll get it" said Mark, usually the hyungs would make Haechan do it but he wasn't present at the time as he was staying in Dream's dorm so Mark as the youngest instead opened the door.

"Who?" asked Mark through the security speaker.

"Package delivery, here's written to Mark" said the man

"Me? But no one told me that they would send me anything..." mumbled Mark

"From whom?" asked Mark, "I don't know, no sender name or address, thats the profit from our service." said the man.

"Can you just leave it there?" asked Mark, "I'm afraid that I can't cause I need this 'Mark' person to sign some paper." said the man

"Alright, wait a second" said Mark

Somehow Mark had a bad feeling about this but he shrugged it off.

Mark couldn't take a good look at the man's face because of his hat.

"Where do I need to sign?" asked Mark, "Here" said the man as he was handing a pen and the paper.

Mark was busy signing the paper when the man suddenly pulled Mark to him. Mark didn't have time to react because suddenly he felt a jab on his left arm.

"What.. are... you... doing?" asked Mark as he started to feel lightheaded.

"Taking you.." was the last thing Mark heard before the darkness engulfed him.

The man pulled a wheelchair that he intentionally put not far from him, but far enough to not be seen from the apartment camera.

He put Mark on the wheelchair and he covered Mark with a cap, a mask, and blankets so no one would recognize him. The he made his way out of the building.

"Mark? Who is at the door?" called Taeyong, Mark was taking so long just to open the door.

No reply heard and this clearly worried the members.

"I'll check" said Jaehyun

The minute after Jaehyun went to check Mark, he screamed in panic.

"Hyung!! Come here!! Mark is missing!!" said Jaehyun.

The members who heard that immediately rushed to the door.

"What do you mean by Mark is missing?" asked Yuta.

"The door was opened widely and there are no signs of Mark" said Jaehyun.

"Could it be...... the abduction?" guessed Johny

"No, it can't happen" said Taeyong.

"Call the manager! Taeyong, Johny, come with me to the security, the others go look for Mark!" said Taeil.

"Yes hyung" said the members

But they were too late, the man was long gone with unconscious Mark.

His preys were complete and that meant he was just getting started.


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally, step one is done" said the man, as he read the book further.

"Now let the second step begin..." said the man as a wicked grin written on his face.

.

.

  
The police had done their best to locate the man who kidnapped all four male idols.

They could only know that it was a man but no luck at having a good look at his face.

It was a massive chaos for everyone, the company, the fans, and especially the members.

The leaders were having an interview with the police. They could go one by one but they prefered to go at once.

"How are you guys doing?" asked Shownu as the oldest.

"Not good, I can't believe its Mark. I consider him as my own brother." said Taeyong

"Me too hyung, he's my baby, my brother, as well as my boyfriend" said Hanbin

"I don't know what to do hyung, Woojin didn't even want to eat" said Youngmin

"Well I guess we all are in the same condition and as much as I also feel miserable as I failed my job as a leader, we can't stay like this. The members need us, we have to stand strong for them. They will be found, I am sure of it" said Shownu.

It was tough but they had to do it.

  
\------------------------

When Changkyun woke up, his body still felt some pain and numbness, especially his arms and feet.

This time, he was taking a good look at his surroundings. He could at least say that he was in a normal bedroom, not some creepy bedroom. It actually looked very normal but only with a minimum furnitures.

He was wondering a lots of things when the doors was suddenly opened and the man from the last time walked in.

"Please, you can still let me go, I won't tell anyone" said Changkyun, somehow the aura was more dark that the last time and it terrified him.

"I'll let you go.... but after I finish with you and the rest" said Changkyun

"The rest? Who else do you take? Who the hell are you? What do you want? Please answer the damn questions" said Changkyun

"You don't need to know all of that but I could tell you what I want" said the man as he sat on the bed.

Changkyun had a very bad feeling about this. He never felt scared in his whole life as he was then.

The man leaned closer and whispered, "The only way to get myself a glories was copulating with your body."

Changkyun felt shiver down to his spine. He couldn't let the man raped him.

"Why? It doesn't make sense" said Changkyun, "Just think it like this, you are my sacrifice" said the man

"One more thing, you can call me Wookyun as you will scream my name later"

"No please!! Don't do this... Please.." begged Changkyun as the man took a scissors from the drawer.

He cut Changkyun's clothes and tore it apart so that now he was half naked. "No please.." begged Changkyun as he started to cry.

The man got on the top of Changkyun, he put himself between Changkyun opened legs.

Changkyun started to rebelled but it was an useless effort.

"Please, raping me won't bring you any glory" said Changkyun, but the man had turned deaf towards him.

Wookyun leaned closer, Changkyun tried to look away but he hold Changkyun's face still roughly. He was gripping his chin and it felt hurt.

Wookyun brutally kissed Changkyun's lips and Changkyun felt nothing good. He wanted his boyfriend to save him badly.

Wookyun moved to his jaw as he bit them hard that earned a groan of pain coming from Changkyun. He moved way down to Changkyun's abdomen.

"Please no.." begged Chanhkyun thee nnth time but Wookyun had no sign of stopping sooner.

Wookyun pulled Changkyun pants along with hos boxer until it reached his knee before he tore the apart. Now Changkyun was fully naked.

He was never this ashamed and scared before. He wanted to die at the moment.

"The book say I'm not allowed to prepare you, you need to felt the pain and scream for it" said Wookyun.

There was only lust in his face and Changlyun could only pray for himself. Wookyun undress his pants and it surprised Changkyun at how big his 'thing' was.

Wookyun positioned himself between Changkyun legs, in front of his holes.

"AAAKHHHHH....... IT HURTSS STOP ITT!!" With no warning he pushed his dick inside with force and he didn't even wait until Changkyun adjusted before he started to move brutally. "AKKHHHHH..... HURTSSSHH...." screamed Changkyun but he showed no mercy.

Tears were flowing out and he was feeling dizzy. "PLEASE STOPP!!! NOO.... AKKHHH... NO... PLEASE!!" screamed Changkyun, his holes muscles tensed a lot.

The pain was unbearable. His holes was very dry and he was sure it would bleed. "Pleass stop.... Please... No more" cried Changkyun, it seemed like his strength was gone.

Wookyun was penetrating him in a very brutal way and Changkyun was breathless.

"You can't come or punishment will be delivered" said Wookyun as he started to do a handjob on Changkyun's dick.

"NO!!" screamed Changkyun as he bit his lip. Every man would definitely get hard if someone was doing a handjob to their dicks.

"Remember, you can't come or the worst will happen!" warned Wookyun.

"No..hhh... please.." begged Changkyun, he was ashamed of himself. He didn't even know what he begged for.

"You can't come until I do" said Wookyun

"I'm clohssee...." said Changkyun, hearing this, Wookyun forcefully put his thumb on his dick's hole. Changkyun felt disgust with himself.

Wookyun didn't slow down for a bit, he kept the brutal pace and Changkyun looked like about to pass out in anytime soon.

With last push, Wookyun came inside Changkyun as he withdraw his thumb from Changkyun's penis. Right after that Changkyun also came but this time, its a painful came. He didn't enjoy it even the slightest.

"Hyu.. Hyung... save... me.. please..." said Changkyun with his power left.

Suddenly a harsh slap was done to Changkyun's left cheek. "Don't you dare to call them! Do you understand?!" asked Wookyun

"Do you understand?!" asked Wookyun while gripping Changkyun's chin so that he was looking straight into him but Changkyun was already half an unconscious.

The last he remembered was Wookyun getting off him.

Whether they realized it or not, Changkyun's scream had woken up the others and definitely scared them.

"The rat is done, now the ox.." said Wookyun as he made his way out of the room.

\-----------------------------------

  
When Wookyun walked in, the poor boy was already crying but he didn't feel pity for him. Sacrifice had to be made.

"What will you do to me?" asked Woong between his cries.

"I'll sacrifice you for my perfection just like the previous boy" said Wookyun

"No please whoever you are, you can't do that" said Woong, he was shaking from the fear as Wookyun walked closer.

"Call me Wookyun and yes I can do that ox. You can't escape" said Wookyun

He did the same thing as he did it to Changkyun, he tore Woong's clothes apart and now he was fully naked.

"No... Let me go... I don't want this" cried Woong.

But Wookyun just undress his pants and now Woong could clearly see his dick and it scared him.

Wookyun didn't seem ran out of energy, in fact he looked like he could go for marathon.

He caressed Woong's leg that sent shiver to his body. "Scream for the pain ox.." said Wookyun.

Just like before, he pushed his dick inside Woong without warning. He pushed it deep, tearing him apart.

"NOOOO..... STOPPPPHHHH.... AAKKKKHHHHH...... STOPPP!!!!" screamed Woong, his hole was dry and Wookyun just kept moving brutally. He kissed Woong harshly even bit his lip.

He can't stand the pain, his movements were limited because of the rope.

"NO..... Please!!" cried Woong, he wasn't as strong as Changkyun to stay conscious. Wookyun didn't show any mercy for him.

"You can't come until I do or punishment will be given!" said Wookyun as he started to give Woong a handjob.

Even if he was aroused, he couldn't come because he pass out in the middle of it.

Woong didn't know how it went after that but he felt lucky he didn't have to go trough it awake.

"Two is done, two more to go" said Wookyun as he walked out leaving an unconscious tied Woong on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how do you think?

Chanwoo was definitely terrified hearing the screaming. He knew that it would happened to him soon.

He tried not to panic when he woke up and found he was being tied but now he was panicking again.

The door slammed opened and Chanwoo never felt this scared.

"Please let me go.." begged Chanwoo

"Not a chance tiger, I need you as my sacrifice in order to get unlimited power" said Wookyun

"Who are you? Are you crazy? There is no such a thing!" said Chanwoo, he was taken aback that someone still believe something like that but he was also getting more afraid because it meant that the man could be a mad man.

"There is, the book is a family legacy and it tell me this will work" said Wookyun

"By the way, its Wookyun..." said Wookyun as he tore Chanwoo clothes apart.

Chanwoo tried to wriggle but no luck, the rope was very tight.

"Please no... You're crazy" said Chanwoo

Yet again, he turned deaf ear towards them. "Scream for it tiger!" ordered Wookyun.

He pushed it at once, very deep into Chanwoo. "AAAAAKKKKKKHHHHHH......... STOPPPHHH.... STOPPPPHHH!!!" screamed Chanwoo, no one could stand the pain.

Just like before he was moving brutally in and out. It gave Chanwoo no pleasure.

"Don't come!" said Wookyun as the handjob thing began.

Chanwoo was never able to hold his cum so not long after he got close, he came without warning, sparying his cum into Wookyun's hand. He felt disgusted and ashamed with himself.

"You bitch!! I told you not to come!" raged Wookyun. "You ruined the process and you deserved to be punished!" said Wookyun as he pulled himself from Chanwoo.

Chanwoo was crying and shaking because of the fear. He didn't know what Wookyun would do to him.

"No please... I'm sorry.." said Chanwoo but there was only anger in Wookyun's face.

He moved so now he was kneeling with Chanwoo's neck between his knees. With no warning, he pushed it inside Chanwoo's mouth.

He didn't care that it gagged the boy, he just pushed it until it reached his throat.

Chanwoo felt helpless, Wookyun started moving with the brutal pace.

Chanwoo felt like throwing up, he wanted to be dead at the moment. He couldn't even say a word.

"This.is.your.punishment!" said Wookyun

Soon Wookyun came in his mouth, deep inside his throat. Forcing him to swallow all of it.

"I'm not done yet" said Wookyun as pulled his dick from Chanwoo's mouth.

"Please enough... I can't... more.." begged Chanwoo but of course he wouldn't listen.

He got off Chanwoo and wore his pants back. Chanwoo thought he would be gone but he was definitely wrong.

Wookyun got on the bed again as he positioned himself back between Chanwoo's legs. He untied Chanwoo's right hand and lied it to the bed.

He pulled a small knife from his pocket, "No! What will you do?!" panicked Chanwoo as he tried to freed his hand from the man's grip.

"SILENT!" as he slap Chanwoo hard.

He leaned down and without warning, he started to crave a word on his hands.

"NO.... STOPPHHH..... AKKKKKHHHHH... PLEASEEE....... NO!!!! PLEASEEE IT HURTSSS.... AAAKKKKHHHH...... NOO...... AAKKHHHHHH STOPP ITTHH... PLEASEE...." screamed Chanwoo.

"AAKKKKHHHHH NO!!! HELPP MEE PLEASEE....... STOOPPPHHH..... NOOO!!!!" screamed Chanwoo, finally after what seemed like a century for him, it was over but he had no strength left.

He felt a little bit surprised to see that Wookyun was licking his wound, sucking his blood. He didn't remember much because he pass out right after that.

\--------------------------

Mark heard all of them, he knew every owner of the scream. It belonged to Changkyun, Woong, amd lastly Chanwoo.

He also knew that it would happen to him soon and fear is the only he felt at the moment.

The door was opened and Wookyun walked in.

"You're the last, rabbit.." said Wookyun.

"Please, what do you get from all of this?" asked Mark

Mark was sure that everyone was doing the same thing as soon as he walked in, begged him to let them go but at this point, Mark knew it was useless.

"From you? An eternal life" said Wookyun

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Mark "You can say that but I don't care. I'll still do this and you just have to enjoy it, my sacrifice" said Wookyun

"One more, call me Wookyun" said Wookyun

"Let me go!" said Mark as Wookyun tore his clothes apart.

With one pushed, he was inside Mark. "AAAAAKKHHHHHH....... STTOPPPHHHH..... HURRRTTSS SOO MUCHHH....." screamed Mark.

Of course it would hurt the most, it was his first time.

"AAAAKHHH..... AAAKKKKHHHH....." he didn't enjoy any of this.

Just like Woong, he passed out in the middle of it.

  
\-------------------------

He looked very satisfied as he flipped the page. "It will be done soon" said Wookyun

"Let the step three begin" said Wookyun as he made his way to their room.

  
\-------------------------

"Hyung, why can't we find him yet?" asked Woojin

"The police are doing their best Woojin ah" said Youngmin

"Its not enough!" said Woojin

"Woojin ah.." called Donghyuk, "No!" said Woojin as he went straight to his room and locked himself

It wasn't any different with the other groups. They were very stressed about it.

There were no progress at all. The kidnapper didn't even asked for ransom.

It was like they went off radar and it was frustating.

  
\----------------------------

When Changkyun awoke, he was wearing only a boxer which wasn't his. His feet were untied but his hands were still tied.

He felt really sore down there and even the slightest move felt really hurt. He could felt a dried blood faintly.

He was very tired, he wanted to go home. He missed his boyfriends and his hyungs.

"I see you're awake" said Wookyun which surprised Changkyun because he didn't even realize that there was another person in the room.

Changkyun swallowed his saliva in fear when he saw Wookyun was playing with a pocket knife.

"Don't hurt me please.." begged Changkyun.

"I have to" said Wookyun, pretending to be sorry.

"No.. No..." said Changkyun as he shaked his head.

Wookyun untied Changkyun's left hand then he lied it on the bed.

Changkyun tried to move but the grip was very strong.

"I'll decorate you skin" said Wookyun as he started to crave on Changkyun's skin

"AAAKHHHHH...... WHAT ARE YOU DOINGG..... NOOO.... AAAAAAAAKKHHHHH...... NOOOO.... STOPPPPHHHHH.... PLEASSEEEEEE..... AAAAKKKHHHHHHH..."

Changkyun was out of breathe, it felt really sting. But then Wookyun leaned closer and sucked on his wound.

"LET ME GO!!" screamed Changkyun but Wookyun tied his hand back.

Wookyun grabbed his phone and started to film the poor boy.

"This will be a gift tou your beloved ones" said Wookyun refering to the video.

"No please!" but Wookyun just walked out of the room

"Take a rest rat" said Wookyun


	5. Chapter 5

Woong was awoken because of Changkyun's screams. He felt scared again knowing that he would the same to him. He couldn't move and screaming seemed very pointless right now.

"Woojin ah... Help me.." whispered Woong even though he knew it was useless.

The door was opened and his heart beat faster.

"Lets have fun" said Wookyun with his evil grin.

"AAAAAKKKKHHHHHH...... STOPPPPHHH.. ENOUGGHHHHH.... ENOOUGGHHH..." 

Chanwoo felt really scared, he could clearly hear the person next to his room screaming his lungs out.

"AAAAKKHHHHHHH.... PLEASEEEE..... HURTTTSSSS....... SSTOOOPPPPHH...." screamed Woong

As Woong's screams died, he could hear the sound of door being opened and closed and he knew that he was next.

His door was opened and Wookyun walked in while playing with the knife in his hands.

Chanwoo knew what was about to happen and he was scared for his life.

"Please not again..." begged Chanwoo, his wound was still hurting and he couldn't imagine having another one.

"Can't do that tiger" said Wookyun

"Please no.." Chanwoo started to cry as Wookyun got closer.

"AAAAAAKKKKHHHHHH..... PLEASEE...... STOPPPPHHH......ENOUGHH....." screamed Chanwoo

Out of the four male, Chanwoo was the one who couldn't stand pain the most.

"PLEASSEEEE....... NOO MORREEE.E......" finally it stopped but Chanwoo was fighting his hardest to stay awake.

In the end he ended up passing out again.

"AAAAKKKKKHHHHH....... AAAAKKKKKHHHHHHH...... STOPPPPHHHHH..... STOPPPPPPHHHHH ITTTTT.... PLEASEEE......" 

Mark's screams echoed through the room. Even with his untied feet, he still felt useless.

He was too weak to fight the man and the fear was overwhelming too.

He could only hope someone would save them soon because if not, he wasn't sure they could keep breathing for a long time.

\---------------------------

Whole members of NCT 127, AB6IX, iKON, and MONSTA X were gathering at the conference room in the police station.

They were notified that the kidnapper sent something to them and he said that the members had to see it or he would kill them.

"Have the police found them?" asked Shownu

"No not yet, but he sent something" said Monsta X's manager.

"Sent what?" asked Hanbin

"Some videos" answered iKON's manager

"I don't have a good feeling about this" said Taeil

"So do I" said Youngmin

"Can you just show it now?" asked Kihyun

"Yes but you have to brave yourself" said Monsta X's manager.

There were four laptops on the desk and each group started to gather around each of the laptop.

"What the hell?!!" asked Bobby

In every video was shown the half an unconscious kidnapped members.

The man filmed the word that he craved on their skins. It was "MINE" written on their hands.

Their faces show nothing but pain and fear. They could also see a trace of tears in their faces.

It broke all of their hearts to watch their lover, brother, and family to suffer such pain.

But they also shocked the fact that they were shirtless and were tied to the bed, it made them imagined the worst. 

When the video was over, most of them felt like theit soul left their body, some felt a pure anger and hatred.

"I can't stay here" said Hyungwon as he stormed out from the room.

"Me too" said Hanbin as he followed Hyungwon

Woojin just walked out with no words but the aura he was giving was very scary, it felt like he could murder a person.

The rest of them just slumpped down to their chair and to the floor.

"Hyung, Mark will be fine right?" asked Jaehyun

No one answered that netheir they knew the answer.

"Baby..." said Minhyuk softly while Shownu could only squeezed his shoulder in hope to give him some strength.

Yunhyeong let his tears to flow out of his eyes, he didn't bother to hide it and so did Doyoung.

"Let get you all home" said the managers.

__________________________

"I miss him" said Junhoe

"I can't imagine what he's been through there" said Donghyuk

"Anyone wants to eat?" asked Jinhwan

"Who wants to eat in this situation?" asked Bobby

"Yeah, I already guessed that" said Jinhwan

"I'll be in Chanwoo's room" said Hanbin as he started to walk.

"Chanwoo ah..." called Yunhyeong softly

They surely missed their boyfriend.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk went straight to their room amd locked themselves. 

"You know they have to eat right?" asked Wonho

"I don't think they'll come out anytime soon" said Joohoen

"I'll make them, we need to focus our mind to find Changkyun. No need to have another member being sick" said Shownu straight to the point.

"He will be back to us, I know that" said Wonho

"Me too" said Kihyun

Having a little faith was exactly what they needed at the moment.

No one talked as soon as they got home. Everyone stayed silent with their gloomy faces.

Johny couldn't bring himself to lighten the mood. They didn't know how their brother was doing there or if he still alive.

It was a grey zone for them and they didn't like it.

"I shouldn't left him alone" said Woojin "This is my fault" said Woojin

"No its not," said Donghyun

"If you want to blame someone, blame the man who took him. Don't blame yourself because its not true" said Youngmin

"Why don't you take a rest for a while hyung?" asked Daehwi

"I can't, not when I don't know where he is" said Woojin

"Just try alright? He would be sad if he see you like this" said Youngmin

He couldn't, he just couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

"I could feel it.. Its working" said Wookyun, standing in front of 'the book'.

"Hmmm, I'll do the third and the fourth at once.." said Wookyun with his wicked grin as he made his way to his prey's rooms.

There are no sound heard from outside the room, meaning that all of them still remained unconscious.

He quickly did what he had to do before they woke up because it definitely would put more work.

\-------------------------------------

When Chanwoo woke up, he couldn't see anything. At first he thought that he went blind, which scared him, but then he realized that his eyes was covered with a black cloth and he could definitely tell he was not in the same room as before.

He felt some clothes on him, actually he was fully clothed that he didn't know whose but at least he was wearing clothes. Even though he was awake, his body was barely holding still from the pain.

Both of his hands and feet were tied and he was tied to something, no, someone, two people actually. The first thing that came on his mind was they were another victims.

Not long after that he heard another voice wich startled him. The person on his right was waking up.

"Who..who's... there?" asked Chanwoo slowly.

"Who.. are.. you?" asked that voice, it was really familiar for Chanwoo.

"C..Chang..kyun... hyung?" asked Chanwoo, he hoped he was right.

"Cha.. chanwoo ah?" asked Changkyun back.

"Hyung...." called Chanwoo, he was relieved that he met someone he knew but also felt anxious because the screaming he heard before must have come from him.

They were both kidnapped, they hadn't eat and they were very exhausted. They didn't know if they woud stay alive. How they missed their members.

"Where are we?" asked Changkyun

"I don't know... Wait..... We're outside?" guessed Chanwoo who suddenly felt a wind brushed past them.

Right just then, they heard another groaning sound coming from Chanwoo's left.

Soon they both heard a muffled cries and whoever it was, he tried to wriggle out of the rope but then again, it was useless. They knew that whoever it is must be very scared just like they were.

"Hallo... Who's there?" asked Changkyun even he couldn't see at all.

"My.. name... is.. Woong" answered Woong still crying.

"Jeon Woong? Member of Ab6ix?" asked Chanwoo.

Woong was surprised to hear more than one voice.

"I'm Changkyun, member of Monsta X and the other one is Chanwoo, member of iKON." said Changkyun

"Its.. its nice to see you, sunbaenims" said Woong, addresing both of them while still figthing back his tears.

"Just drop the honorifics, what year was you born?" asked Changkyun

"'97" said Woong, "Then you're a hyung for me" said Chanwoo

"Is it only three of us?" asked Chanwoo

"No, there is someone beside me" said Changkyun

"Yes me too" said Woong

"I'm scared, what will happen to us?" asked Woong

"Me too, I wanna go home" said Chanwoo

"Our members must be looking for us now, they will find us" said Changkyun, faithing his members.

"Guys.... Are you.... are you feeling sore 'there'?" asked Woong, the other two knew exactly where 'there' was.

"I'm sure we all are" said Changkyun

"I... I don't know anymore what I feel, it hurts just everywhere" said Chanwoo

Their conversation was cut because they heard a sound of the door bursting open

"Well, its nice to see all of you are awake...... except one" said Wookyun as he walked to Mark.

"Hei! Wake up!" ordered Wookyun as he kicked Mark's abdomen.

"Stop it! You're hurting him more" hall-yelled Changkyun. When he kicked Mark, they all felt the push too.

Mark seemed to wake up because of that, he was coughing and groaning.

"Aakkhh, stopp itt!" groaned Mark, his body definitely hurt more.

All of them were anxious about what was about to happen. They couldn't see a thing and even though they were wearing clothes, it was still cold outhere.

"Let us go! You're already destroyed us, what's more?!" said Changkyun

"Be patient, few last steps more" said Wookyun

"Why us?" asked Woong

"Hmm... There are specific reasons listed in the book but no need for you to know" said Wookyun

"You're out of your mind. You're just a freaking rapist" said Chanwoo, he didn't know how long he would stay awake.

"Whatever you said but I still have control of your body so watch your pretty mouth!" said Wookyun that brought fright to their body.

He pulled the cloth that was covering their eyes one by one harsly. The first they saw was the dark sky of the cold night.

Chanwoo guess was correct, they were outside, precisely in Wookyun backyard which was huge, there were a big pool next to them.

"What are we doing here?" asked Changkyun in terror.

"I just told you I'm not done yet" said Wokyun as he walked closer to Changkyun. Wookyun cut the rope that tying all of them. But they still couldn't run or fight because their hands and feet were still tied.

"Don't touch me! NO!!" ragged Changkyun but his struggles was useless. He had no strength left as he hadn't eaten anything.

Wookyun easily lifted the boy up as he brought him to the corner of the pool.

His body was still sore and he couldn't bare more pain, well they all were, but Wookyun just seemed didn't care.

There was a medium-sized concrete next to where he put Changkyun down. Then Wookyun tied Changkyun's feet into the concrete.

Next he walked to Woong and did the same. Woong didn't give much fight as Changkyun did, he was limping in Wookyun arms. He had no longer control of his tears.

Soon they all were in the same position. They watched Wookyun mouthing something, rambling something, he looked like he was saying some spells.

When he finally stopped, his eyes looked darker. He walked to Chanwoo as he forced the boy to stand up. Chanwoo was leaning into Wookyun cause he couldn't stand alone.

"W...wha..what.. a..are.. yyou.. go..going... tto.. d..do?" asked Chanwoo, stuttering.

"You, tiger, you're first" said Wookyun

"Wha...what.. do.. you.. mee..mean?" asked Chanwoo.

Instead of answering, Wookyun pushed Chanwoo into the pool before he threw the concrete too.

"NOO!!" screamed the other three in terror. They could see a little srtuggle under the water.

Next was Changkyun, "Good bye rat" said Wookyun right before he do the push.

"No... No.. Pleassse..... Don't do this... Pleasee..." begged Woong as he tried to back up.

"You can't run ox" said Wookyun.

Now all of them were in the water except Mark. Mark could only surrender, he didn't know what to do anymore.

He couldn't see any movement from where Wookyun drown Chanwoo and Changkyun movement was getting slower and slower.

"Goodbye everyone" whispered Mark when Wookyun wad about to push him.

But then, he heard something very loud like a door being smashed down and a lot of footsteps.

"Freeze!!" said someone

"You're lucky" said Wookyun before he was pulled off Mark.

Someone showed up in front of Mark and Mark could tell that the man in front of him was a police from what he wore.

"Please save us" it was the last thing Mark said before he passed out.

.

  
.

  
.

  
_IKON's manager_   
_Everyone! The police found them_   
_They are in hospital right now _   
_But.... The police said they aren't in good condition so be quick and prepare for the worst._


	7. Chapter 7

They were waiting outside anxiously while the doctors tried the best to save the four of them.  
Th first one who arrived was Monsta X, followed up by iKON, then Ab6ix and NCT who arrived around the same time.

Thankfully it was the middle of the night so not much people were around. All of their manager left to coordinate with the police.

The only thing they knew was that the four of them was being drown, except Mark, by the kidnapper when the police saved them and Chanwoo apparently seemed to be the longest one in the water.

"I'm glad this son of a bitch is in custody" they heard someone muttered.

\--------------------------------------------

Chanwoo knew that he couldn't held his breathe longer. He couldn't swim up to the surface either because of the concrete that pulling him down.

In his last moment, he though about everything he loved, everything he would leave behind, his parents, his fans, and his boyfriends. They didn't have special dates because of their schedule but he was still happy.

"I... Love.. You... All" said Chanwoo before closing his eyes and releasing his breathe, letting the water flowing into his mouth and nose.

\--------------------------------------------

Faintly Changkyun could see Chanwoo's body whose movement was getting slower and slower, he tried to swim over but the concrete held him back.

He tried to untie his tie but it was just a waste of energy. Suddenly his mind was full of people he loved. He just hoped he could get more time to spent with Hyungwon and Minhyuk.

"I guessed this is it" said Changkyun inner self.

"Love.. You... All" whispered Changkyun following Chanwoo.

\------------------------------------------------

Woong was terrified, Chanwoo was no longer moving and Changkyun was just about the same.

Unlike Chanwoo and Changkyun, he was visibly clear panicking. He tried to swim back up but it was useless.

He didn't want to die. He missed his dad, his mom, his members, he missed Woojin so much and he hoped he could just see him for the last time.

Right before he went unconscious, he could felt someone was pulling him up.

\--------------------------------------------

The doctors stepped out from the emergency department.

"How are they?" asked Shownu

"Lee Mark and Woong are stable now. Mark wasn't drown and Woong didn't drown for long time but their physical injuries are still worrying so we still gonna keep an eye on them." said the first doctor

"The other patients, Chanwoo and Changkyun was drown in a quite some of time and it was a close call. We barely saved them and plus their physical injuries are more worrying so we gonna keep an eye on them too." said the other doctor.

"The patient Chanwoo had the most physical injuries on their body. We found this word craved on their skin, 'mine', but Chanwoo had one more, it was 'insurgent'" said the thirs doctor that made the soul of iKON's members left their body.

"And....." said the fourth doctor hesitantly,

"and what? Just tell us please" said Hanbin

"There was a lot of familiar bruises on their body and I asked some test to be done and it was positive that they were..... raped. Most of it are rape bruises." said the fourth doctor.

"No! It can't be" said Woojin

"Please tell us you're lying.." said Taeyong

"I'm sorry, but we found some unknown sperms on their body but it belongs to one person and for now we have already asked the DNA of their kidnapper." said the first doctor.

"Can we see them?" asked Hanbin

"Yes you can in a while, after we put them into their room" said the second doctor.

After that the doctor went back in leaving all of them with undescribable feeling.

Woojin slumped into the floor, and so were Yunhyeong and Minhyuk.

"Hyung... He... He was raped.." chattered Woojin, "Ssshhhhh..... Its okay, at least he is safe now" said Youngmin, hugging the crying boy.

iKON's members were speechless, they didn't know what to say or how to react. The news definitely broke them.

"My baby brother" said Taeyong, he could feel Johny embracing him. "We'll get trough this, our Mark is a strong boy" said Johny

Hyungwon and Minhyuk didn't say anything but their eyes was full of tears. The others felt it too, they still couldn't believe this shit was happening to their lover.

\--------------------------------------------

They watched Mark in silent, waiting for their brother to wake up. Jaehyun was holding Mark's hand and Doyoung was stroking Mark's hair. Some were sitting on the sofa, some were standing around Mark's hospital bed.

Mark himself started to move in his sleep, the moves was a frantic one,

"AAaakkkhhhh!!" screamed Mark as his eyes bursted open.

He was yet to recognize his sorroundings. His mind was still telling him that Wookyun still held him.

"Mark ah.." called Taeil softly, but Mark mind catched it as Wookyun voice.

"NO!!!! Let me go!! Let me go!!" howled Mark.

The others were clueless, they didn't know what to do. They couldn't just stand and watch Mark having a frantic episode.

Taeyong walked closer to Mark who was hugging his knee. 

"Mark ah, its hyung" said Taeyong as he touch Mark hand slowly but Mark harshly pulled his hand as he looked up.

"Its me Mark ah" said Taeyong again.

Finally Mark locked his eyes with Taeyong's. Taeyong could see a pure dread on his eyes.

"Tae.... Taeyong... hyung?" asked Mark

"Yes Mark, its me" said Taeyong

"Hyung... hiiksss.... Hyung" cried Mark as Taeyong hugged him.

"Sshhh.... Shhhh..... You're safe now, you're with us now" said Taeyong.

"The.... The other hyungs?" asked Mark, referring to the other victims.

"They're here too, in the next rooms" said Jaehyun.

"Jae... Jaehyun hyung?" called Mark

"Yes its me" said Jaehyun

"I'm truly safe?" asked Mark, wondering. "Yes Mark ah, he can't touch you again" said Yuta

"He.... He...... Where is he?" asked Mark, there was so much fright in his voice.

"The police has him so don't worry" said Johny

"Hikkss... Hikss.... I'm.. so.. sca..scared.. Hyung.... He.... He.... touched.... m..me.. He did th..that tto m..me" cried Mark 

"I'm.... disgusting" cried Mark

"No you're not Mark, you're not disgusting" said Doyoung

Mark just kept crying in Taeyong arms as his hands were clutching Taeyong clothes so hard. His body was trembling very bad.

He continued for the next ten minutes before he finally fell asleep from crying too much.

"Is he asleep?" asked Taeil

"Yes hyung" said Taeyong as he moved slowly to lie Mark down.

"How do we heal him?" asked Doyoung

"I don't know to be honest" said Taeil

\----------------------------------------------

"Wake up baby" whispered Woojin as he held Woojin hand thightly.

Its already been 5 hours since the police saved him. All of their schedules were canceled for time being.

Woong started to move, his eyes was opening slowly.

The others watched Woong in silent, the didn't want to scare the boy.

Woong was observing the room above him, he took a look at his hands and saw an iv line.

Then he took a look at his left and saw the man he missed the most.

"Woojin ah?" asked Woong

"Yes its me Woongie hyung" said Woojin as he moved closer to hug him but he was surprised that Woong moved back.

"No!" said Woong

"Why hyung? I won't hurt you" said Woojin

"I... I am dis... disgusting" said Woong as his tears started to flow.

"No you're not" said Woojin

"I am! He... He.... raped me...." cried Woong

"But it doesn't make you disgusting babe" said Woojin

"Yes I am!" said Woong

"You're still my Woongie hyung" said Woojin moving closer.

"None of the people in this room think of you as disgusting" said Woojin

"You're still our Woong" said Youngmin

"I... I miss you all" cried Woong

"Ssshhhh..... Shhhh... We're here" said Woojin as he hugged him.

"I.... I begged... him.. to.. to stop but... but he wouldn't listen" cried Woong.

"He'll get what he deserved now" said Donghyun

"My body hurts" said Woong, half conscious.

"Where hyung?" asked Daehwi

"Everywhere" as Woojin brought both of them to lay down.

"Stay please" said Woong as he closed his eyes.

"Always" said Woojin as he kissed Woong's head and lay comfortably next to Woong.

"I'll protect you love" said Woojin

\-----------------------------------------------------

Both Changkyun and Chanwoo hadn't woken up yet. It made sense that they sufferred through pain the most.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?" asked Hyungwon

"Be patient Hyungwon ah, his body just doing what it needs the most, rest" said Shownu

"I need to make sure he is okay" said Hyungwon

"He is okay, we've him. He's safe" said Wonho

"Baby.." called Minhyuk

It had been 7 hours since he was saved.

"Hey guys! He's waking up!" said Joohoen that drew everyone's attention.

"Changkyun ah how do you feel?" asked Hyungwon

"Hyungwon hyung?" asked Changkyun

"Yes its me" said Hyungwon, smiling softly

"Hyung..." said Changkyun as he lunged himself

"Sshhhh...... You're alright, I'm here now, we all are" said Changkyun

"Whe..where am I?" asked Changkyun

"You're at hospital, the police saves you" said Shownu

"He....... Where is he? Where is he??" asked Changkyun franticly.

"He won't be your concern anymore, he can't come near you again" said Minhyuk

"You're safe Changkyun ah" said Kihyun

"No! You don't understand! I'm never safe as long as he's alive!" shrieked Changkyun

"Calm down Changkyun ah" said Wonho

"He won't stop until he achieves his goals!" shrieked Changkyun as he started to gasp for air.

"Breathe baby.. Breathee.." said Hyungwon

"Hehh.... willhhh.....hhccommehh.... back..." said Changkyun between his breathe.

Changkyun's breaths was getting more ragged, he was having a panic attack.

"Someone call the doctor!!" yelled Minhyuk as Joohoen ran out of the room.

"Relax baby, I'm here, I'll protect you" said Hyungwon

The doctor and the nurses came and they were forced to leave the room. Minhyuk and Hyungwon protested but Shownu and Wonho hold them back saying it was the best option.

"I'm gonna kill him!" raged Minhyuk, there was a pure anger in his voice

"Don't do it Minhyuk ah, won't solve the problem" said Kihyun

"Hikkss Changkyun ah, my baby...." cried Hyungwon, he slumped down the floor.

"Hyung.." said Joohoen

"He looks so broken and scared" said Hyungwon

Wonho could only give a light squeeze at his shoulder to give some support.

Johny who was on the next room walked out to see what happened.

"Whats wrong hyung?" asked Johny, walking closer.

"Changkyun, he's awake but just had a panick attack" answered Wonho

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Johny

"No its alright, how's Mark?" asked Wonho

"He won't talk long and everytime he's asleep, he always has nightmares and he doesn't smile like he used to" said Johny

"What should we do?" asked Joohoen, he didn't want the man he considered his own brother to go under such stress.

"I don't know, we're still trying to figure it out, but the thing I worry the most was he doesn't want to eat." said Johny

"There is one thing...." said Johny, looking hesitate

"What is it?" asked Joohoen

"Mark said that he........... witnessed the other's screams, he was the last one to recieve the tortures. It haunted him" said Johny

"What should we do to heal them?" asked Wonho, looking at the door.

The doctor stepped outside followed by the nurses.

"How is he?" asked Hyungwon, wiping his tears off.

"He is fine, I gave him some sedatives" said the doctor

"Keep an eye on him, his mind can't take much for now" said the doctor

"Thank you doctor" said Shownu as the doctot started to leave.

"I guess I'm going back inside" said Johny, bowing to the others.

Hyungwon took a sit next to Changkyun's hospital bed as he hold Changkyun's arm amd kissed it.

Changkyun looked so tired even in his sleep.

\---------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry baby, we couldn't protect you" said Hanbin, he was stroking Chanwoo's face softly.

"I can't stand seeing him in pain" said Junhoe

Chanwoo started to move, indicating that he was waking up.

"Chanwoo ah," called Yunhyeong

Chanwoo started to open his eyes slowly.

"Am I dead?" asked Chanwoo

"No you're not, you are alive. The police saved you, you're here now with your boyfriends" said Jinhwan

"You guys are real?" asked Chanwoo

"Of course, this is us baby" said Donghyuk

Chanwoo's tears started to flow profusely.

"Sshhh baby..... We're here with you now" said Hanbin as he hugged him.

"Where are the others?" asked Chanwoo

"They're here, they are alive" answered Bobby

"I miss you hyung........ It hurts, I am disgusting" said Chanwoo

"No you are definitely not disgusting" said Junhoe

"I couldn't stop him..." cried Chanwoo, snuggling himslef more into Hanbin arms.

"I know, we know" whispered Hanbin as he tapped Chanwo's back softly.

"My body hurts...... My mind hurts....... I am tired" whispered Chanwoo

"You can sleep baby and when you wake up, we will be beside you" said Hanbin.

In the end Chanwoo fell asleep in Hanbin arms, he looked so comfortable.

Habin slowly laid Chanwoo down as he covered the boy with blanket.

"I'm glad he's awake now" said Jinhwan and the others nod agreely.

"Now that he's awake, we should take rest too. Lets take turns" said Yunhyeong

The other couldn't really disagree because their body needed it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chanwoo looked very tired despite his no lack of sleep.

"C'mon baby, just one bite" said Bobby, Chanwoo had been refusing to eat. The only way he got the nutrient was from infusion fluids.

That was also tried to be taken off by Chanwoo as he felt uncomfortable with it. The only thing that stoping him was the members.

"No, I don't want to eat. I always want to vomit it out again. Its pointless" said Chanwoo

"Don't be like this baby, listen to us.." said Jinhwan 

"......Please don't be angry or upset.... Don't leave me..." Chanwoo started to beg as he misunderstood Jinhwan's tone.

His mind thought that Jinhwan was upset with him and the others would follow too. In the end they all would left him alone because he was pathetic and only a burden.

Chanwoo's mind was still in a trauma state that he got very sensitive and couldn't think straight.

"Ssshhh.... Shhhh.... No one is angry or upset at you and no one will leave you" said Yunhyeong as he hugged the boy.

"I still feel his taste in my mouth down to my neck... I can't wash it off..." cried Chanwoo as the event came flashing through his mind. He was hugging Yunhyeong very thight but his body was also trembling so bad.

The members felt what suppose to be pure rage towards that bastard Wookyun.

Chanwoo's cries started to get louder and harder. It sounded very agonizing.

Chanwoo felt like he wanted to be dead at that moment.

\------------------------------------------------

Mark already started to eat what the members gave him even only 3 'till 5 bites. At least there was a progress.

But he still woke up screaming from the nightmare.

Its always been the same nightmare, that he was back there and had to listen the others's screams without being able to do anything.

Their screams kept haunting his head and it was surely torturing him.

He looked lifeless, well to be fair, all four of them looked lifeless.

"Ssshhh.... Its alright.... Its alright.... You're not there anymore...." said Doyoung as Mark just woke up screaming again.

Doyoung was hugging Mark from his back and Mark was gripping Doyoung's hands. His forehead was covered in sweat.

Mark was panting heavily, it seemed like his energy was drained out.

"Hyu....hyungg..... I can't take it anymore.... I can't... I can't..." rambled Mark as Doyoung could only gave a stroke on his head.

\------------------------------------------

Woong had been crying nonstop, everytime he calmed down, another memory came flashing like a movie and he was the star.

Woojin had been there all along holding him. Even most of the times he had to control his own tears. He couldn't let Woong saw that he was about to cry.

Sometimes in his sleep, Woojin and the other would watch his tears rolling down.

Most of the time Woojin stayed on Woong's bed, right next to his lover.

Woong couldn't be left alone or he would start hyperventilating.

When Woojin was in the shower or had to go home for a moment to take his belongings and Woong's, Youngim or Donghyun would stay with Woong while Daehwi would always sing a song.

Woong couldn't get the memory of him drowning and watching the others drown out of his mind.

His mind couldn't handle the pressure. He would start to bite his hand so hard that he would focus on the pain instead.

Of course the members would restrain him from doing that by holding him but sometimes it made things got worse.

Daehwi would always try to cheer him up but the fartest he would give was a thin smile.

It worried them that Woong would never be that bright boy again.

\-------------------------------------------------

Changkyun would occasionaly ask about the others victim. 

Worrying the others would take his mind off his own suffering.

But when it couldn't, the others would find him daydreaming. It worried them because even before Changkyun rarely told them his feeling unless they put some force to him.

Changkyun had used to keep his own feeling inside building up. It became his habit that the others wanted to change.

His eyes showed his misery that made them wanted to murder Wookyun for making their maknae in that state.

"Baby, lets see psychologist okay?" asked Hyungwon as he stroke Changkyun's hair.

"I won't be fine as long as he isn't in jail, and I won't see anyone before it happens" said Changkyun

"Don't worry, he will" said Minhyuk, taking a seat on Changkyun's bed.

"I can't forget what happened.... I can't forget his scent..." said Changkyun, his tears immediately flowed. He hated himself for being weak before he was kidnapped, when he was kidnapped and now after he was freed.

"Oh my baby..." said Minhyuk, hugging Changkyun.

Changkyun hugged back as he cried his eyes out.

"Why did he do that?.... Why did he kidnap us?.... He said he need us to be his sacrifice lambs but why us?..... I don't get it, he said he would get glory by raping me but it didn't make sense..... Why did he do that?.... Why?" cried Changkyun

Hyungwon joined the hug to comfort the latter. He felt his heart got torn and so did the rest of them.

In the end Changkyun felt asleep from crying to much.

\------------------------------------------------

"Mark ah, the police is here. They want to take your statement" said Taeyong

"Do you think you can do that? If you can't, I'll tell them to come back later. You don't have to force yourself" said Taeyong

Mark was thinking, the sooner he got it done, the sooner that son of bitch would be put in jail.

Slowly he nod at Taeyong, "I'll try hyung, but stay with me" said Mark.

"Of course, we won't go anywhere" said Doyoung

Moments later two police, more like detectives, came in. Jaehyun sit on the chair next to Mark's hospital bed, his hand held Mark's hand.

"Hello, my name is Detective Lee, this is my partner Detective Kim and as you know, I'm here to take your statement about what happen." said Detective Lee

Mark gave a little bow to them before he leaned back to the little raised bed.

"So can you tell me from the beginning?" asked Detective Lee

"Of course.... I... We were watching tv then the bell rang so I was about to take it. Then there was a delivery man saying that I got a package and needed my sign so I opened the door but...... suddenly he pulled me and injected me then everything went black...." explained Mark, taking a breath

"Then I woke up at a room, there were voices, screams, screams of pain, it was very loud. The voices was begging 'him' to stop. I heard three different screams, one by one. I tried to move but my hands and feet were tied..." Jaehyun held Mark's hand tighter to comfort the boy, to show that he wasn't there anymore.

"Don't force yourself baby" said Doyoung

"No, I can do this" said Mark

"He entered the room and.... and he... he did 'that' to me... and it hurts.... and I fainted..." Mark tears started to flow helplessly.

The members clenched their fists very hard, it was the first time they heard the whole story and it boiled their anger.

"Did he say anything to you?" asked Detective Lee

"Come to think of it, he didn't call me by my name but he called me.... rabbit.... and he also said he would get an eternal life from me.... It doesn't make sense.." cried Mark, his head was hurting.

"Rabbit?" asked Detective Lee

"Yeah, I'm sure it was that" said Mark

"Then when I woke up, I heard screaming again, it was more agonizing. After that he walked in with a knife in his hand. He... He carved this word as he showed his left arm...." said Mark

"Only one?" asked Detective Lee.

Mark nod slowly, "It hurt so bad, I... I beg him to stop but he... he only laughed...." said Mark as his tears became more swift.

"When I woke up again, we were outside, he... he kicked me because I was still unconscious. We were panicking because there was a pool next to us. He forced Chanwoo hyung to stand and the next thing I knew, he drown us..... I got lucky because the police had arrived before he pushed me......" continued Mark.

Jaehyun hugged the boy, "You did good, you're so strong, hyungs are so proud of you" said Jaehyun as Mark cried on his shirt.

"Thank you for the coorperation, we'll take our leave" said Detective Lee before they left the room

"Lets see the other victim" said Detective Lee.

\-----------------------------------------

"So he called the victim Mark rabbit and said that he'd get eternal life from raping him.... But for the victim Woong, he called him ox and said he'd get perfection." said Detective Lee

"For the first victim Changkyun, he called him rat and said he'd get glories. What is he? A mad man?" said Detevtive Kim

"Lets see if the third victim got a different nickname too." said Detective Lee as they made their way to Chanwoo's room.

"So he called you tiger and told you he'd get an unlimited power?" asked Detective Lee after Chanwoo finished telling them about the incident.

Slowly Chanwoo nod, "Yes, that's right" said Chanwoo wiping his tears off.

"Is that something important?" asked Yunhyeong

"We don't know yet but apparently he called his victims differently and he told them a different thing too" said Detective Kim

"If I'm not mistaken, I think I heard him say 'the book is a family legacy' but I don't know what book" said Chanwoo, loosen his arms around Bobby

"Book you said?" asked Detective Kim

"Yes, do you know something?" asked Chanwoo

"Can I know perhaps what year was you born?" asked Detective Kim

"1998" said Chanwoo.

"Why do you want to know his birth year? Is it something important?" asked Hanbin

"I have a hunch......... there an old myth in China about how to get immortal life and unlimited power, people said there was a book about it but they said the book was missing. According to it, sacrifices is needed and it must be a spesific animal" said Detective Kim

"What's the connection with all of this?" asked Hanbin

"Don't tell me it's the China's year" said Detective Lee

"My guts tell me it is, 98 is the year of tiger right? We need to check the others for sure" said Detective Kim

"Well Changkyun was born on 1996, I don't know the others though" said Bobby

"Alright lets just discuss it in our office but now I have one question left for you" said Detective Lee to Chanwoo

The members could feel Chanwoo getting tense again.

"The medical report say in your right hand, there is another word craved." said Detective Lee

Chanwoo pulled his sleeve up slowly, showing it.

"Can you tell me the reason he only craved it on your skin and not the other victims too?" asked Detective Lee

"It.... It was a punishment" said Chanwoo, there was fear in his voice.

"Punishment for?" asked Detective Lee

"I don't want to talk about it..." said Chanwoo, 

"But it maybe something important" said Detective Kim

"Please, don't make me.... I don't want to talk about it. Please....." said Chanwoo more like begging.

The incident came flashing through his mind again. How he slapped him, how he forced 'his' into his mouth, how the blade pierce his skin. It was playing over and over again like a broken tape.

He couldn't even hear what the others were saying, his head was hurting.

"Nooo...... Stopp..." whimpered Chanwoo, he didn't even realize he was gripping his hair.

"Chanwoo ah, its alright, ssshhhh...... Don't hurt yourself" said Bobby, trying to soothe the boy.

Chanwoo started to cry again, he was shaking violently.

When Bobby hugged Chanwoo, the younger boy immediately hugged back thightly.

"Hhyu...hyung... I don't wanna talk about it.... I'm scared....." cried Chanwoo

"Ssshhh..... You don't have to, lets stop okay?" said Bobby, rubbing the latter's back.

Chanwoo hid his face on Bobby's chest, his head was hurting so much.

"It.... It won't stop.... my mind keep playing them.... Please make it stop.... make it stop...." cried Chanwoo.

"Sssshhh.... Hyung's here..... ssshhhhh...... You're safe..." said Bobby

"Hhhyungghh..." Chanwoo was losing his consciousness. 

"Chanwoo ah?! Chanwoo ah!" called Bobby when he felt the boy's body fell completely against him.

"I'll call the doctor" said Donghyuk, rushing out from the room.

Bobby slowly laid the boy back on the bed before he wiped the boy's tears.

"Chanwoo ah, wake up..." said Yunhyeong, tapping softly Chanwoo's face.

Bobby could see from the tip of his eyes Hanbin was escorting the detectives out of the room.

Chanwoo's face showed what supposed to be a lot of stress.

\-----------------------------------------------

Detective Lee and Kim were on their way to their car when Detective Lee recieved a call from his fellow officer.

"Yeoboseyo" said Detective Lee

"The suspect Wookyun has escaped, he killed a police and injured three in the process" said the other police.

"WHAT?!" asked Detective Lee surprised

"Please come right away to the police station" said the other police

"Alright, we'll be there soon" said Detective Lee before ending the call

"Whats wrong?" asked Detective Kim

"That bastard Wookyun escaped" said Detective Lee

"What?!" asked Detective Kim

"C'mon, we need to hurry. They asked us to go back to the police station" said Detective Lee.


	9. Chapter 9

The poliice station was in chaos. There were paramedics, trying to treat the injured officers.

"Run that by me again" asked Detective Lee to the injured officcer

"He was asking to go to the toilet so the I took him to the toilet, I don't know where the hell he got a pin to unlock his handcuffs, suddenly he pulled me in and knocked me out for seconds. As soon as I regain my consciousness, I immediately scream..." 

"I tried to go after him and I saw some officers tried to catch him but he managed to beat us and escaped. We ran after him and unfortunately lost his trail on the night market. It was really crowded" said the officer

"Alright, thank you, you've done your best" said Detective Kim

After that the paramedic took the injured officer to the ambulans.

"What should we do?" asked Detective Kim

"Firstly put some officers to guard on the hospital, two officers each victim. We need to tell them so that they can be more careful. And don't tell the media about this, not yet" said Detective Lee.

"What about the suspect?" asked Detective Kim

"Him? Well I can tell you one thing, he is so done" said Detective Lee, there was anger and determination in his voice.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Mark was insisting on visiting other victim, he couldn't stay in his room longer.

So here they were, in Changkyun's room sitting on his wheelchair. He didn't want to use wheelchair to be honest but the members made him.

There were only both of them in the room as the rest decided to give them some space.

"Hyung are you alright?" asked Mark

"How about you? Are you alright?" asked Changkyun

"I.... I don't know, I guees I'm not..." answered Mark

"Well me too. We can't erase our memories and its torturing us" said Changkyun that earned a nod from Mark.

"What should I do hyung? I keep dreaming about being there again and I can't help you or the others.......... can't get it out of my mind....... I don't want this...." said Mark

"Come here" said Changkyun as he shifted a little from his position to give some space for Mark to lay down.

Mark slowly stood from his wheelchair and lied next to Changkyun

"I don't know how to help you to do that, to forget or to heal but for now just sleep. You look very tired and stressed right now...." said Changkyun

"I can't..." said Mark

"Listen, just remember this facts for a moment. We are NOT there again, He IS in custody so he can't touch us again, and NO ONE is blaming you for not helping us, you were pretty much in the same condition as we were. The most important thing is we ARE safe here, we have bunch of people who will protect us so sleep... I'm here to keep you safe too" said Changkyun, looking straight into Mark's eyes.

He could see that Mark was trying to do what he told him to and minutes later Mark finally fell asleep.

Mark himself felt like some burdens were lifted from his shoulders. He needed that, he needed someone to emphasize that he was safe and he needed someone to look at him without pity in their eyes.

He was glad he went into Changkyu's room cause he finally got the some proper sleep that his body and mind craved the most.

The moments he was sure that Mark was sleeping, Changkyun let his guard down. He tried so hard not to tremble in front of the boy.

A tear escaped his eyes and he didn't bother to wipe it. His mental and physic condition was worse than Mark but he wouldn't tell the boy, it would stress him more.

He needed what Mark needed too, especially the part where people looked at him without pity in their eyes.

From his experience, he could tell if there was pity in someone's stares even only the slightest and to experience the same thing just made his mind felt like exploding.

He wanted to speak his mind outloud to his boyfriends and his hyungs but he had this feeling that they wouldn't understand, that they would just pity him or feel sorry for him.

No, they wouldn't understand so he kept everything inside which had become a habit since long time ago.

He sensed Mark was having a nightmare from his little delirium. Slowly he stroke Mark's hair as he whispered right next to Mark's left ear.

"Ssshh... Ssssh..... Its only a dream.... Not real..... Ssshhh.... Calm down..." whispered Changkyun.

It didn't take long before Mark stopped rambling in his sleep. Sensing that Mark had already calm down and showing no sign of another nightmare, he decided to join him in dreamland.

The door was opened and Kihyun with Taeyong walked in.

"Lets just let them sleep" said Kihyun

"Yes hyung, Mark hasn't got any good sleep, he always wakes up screaming and even in his sleep, he doesn't look calm, there is always anxiety written in his face.." said Taeyong

"It happens sometimes with Changkyun too, he tend to keep everything inside until it blows up so we don't really know how to help him" said Kihyun. They were quiet for a second, busy with their own thoughts.

"Hyung, should we go outside again? We will just disturb them sleeping" suggested Taeyong

"Okay, lets step outside" said Kihyun as they made their way to the door.

__________________________________________________

"Whats wrong officer?" asked Hanbin

"There is something that you all should know" said the police

"What is it?" asked Yunhyeong, something told him that it was not going to be a good thing.

"I'm sorry to say that Choi Wookyun had escape from the police station last night" said the officer

"What?!" All of their attention was centered on the officer especially Chanwoo's

"It can't be..... You're kidding right?" asked Chanwoo, fear already creeping into his body

"I'm sorry but it is true, we'll be putting some officers on every door to guard all of you" said the officer

"No! You don't understand, I'm not safe! He will get me, he will.... No... I don't want it to happen again... No... Akhhh....hhhhh..." Between his rambles, he was starting to have a difficulty breathing.

"Chanwoo ah, baby calm down" said Bobby as he  
took Chanwoo's hand and squeezed it softly.

"Breathe baby, breathe..." said Donghyuk as he rubbed Chanwoo's back.

"I..hh.. can'thh... I...hhh... can't.hh... Its suffocatinghh" whispered Chanwoo, he was clearly panicking.

"Call the doctor!" said Bobby

"I... I..... can'thh go backhh... I can't..hh" that was the last thing he said before he went unconscious.

"Chanwoo ah!" called Donghyuk 

The doctor came with a nurse and Junhoe behind them.

They knew that from now on, Chanwoo would not be able to calm anymore but they would do anything to keep him safe.

Changkyun couldn't speak after he heard the news, he was gripping into Hyungwon hand hardly but even then his hand were trembling.

He exchanged look with the others and they could tell that he was terrified.

His tears made their ways down unwillingly. The moment Minhyuk wrapped his hand aroung his body, Changkyun immediately hugged him back as if he could just hide his body from the world.

The lifted burden now came back weighing his shoulders again.

He wondered if at this point, he'd choose death instead.

Woong immediately passed out when he heard the news.

His head felt dizzy and the world suddenly started to spin without his will. His mind couldn't take the news, it was like his world suddenly fell apart.

He knew that 'he' would find his way to catch all of them again. The stress took his last energy before he passed out.

Fortunately Woojin was on his side to catch him before he fell from his hospital bed.

"Woongie hyung, wake up!" called Woojin

The once smile that came back now disappeared again.

Mark was expressionless when the officer told them the news. He didn't speak a word either.

He just laid back with his back facing the others with no word.

"Mark ah" called Taeil softly but Mark didn't answer him.

He pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them, blocking any sound from anyone.

He couldn't believe what he just heard, it couldn't be true. He couldn't go back there, no, not again.

__________________________________________________

"Shit! They took my book" said Wookyun as he left his home. He knocked off the two polices who guard his place.

If he had his book then he could see the new names that showed up, his next victim. This was how his ended up kidnapping four of them, because their names showed up on his book.

But because he couldn't, then he had no choice but to finish the ritual with his old ones. His old victims who were currently in hospital with guardian.

It was gonna be a hard thing but he wouldn't quit, not now.

He would make his plan first, and when he executed it, all of them should be ready.


	10. Chapter 10

All four of them were more tensed since they heard the news. The fear that had faded was now come back.

Not only them but also their members were too, just that they were trying to hide it but who they're fooling, it was crystal clear they were worried and tensed.

"What about if we move to another hospital or even outside the country?" suggested Taeyong

"No, it's too late, he could sneak up when we move them, he was the one who managed to escape from the police in a 'police station' afterall, infiltrating when we move them would be a piece of cake" said Youngmin

"Beside they are still in no condition to move a lot" said Hanbin

"For now, just don't let them be alone, company them to wherever it is and because it's night already, take a rest for a bit, take a turn with other to watch our member" said Shownu.

It earned "Yes hyung" from Taeyong and a nod from Hanbin and Youngmin

They continued to talk for a while before their phone almost at the same time rang.

"Yeoboseyo? Doyoung ah, whats wrong?" asked Taeyong

"Hh...hyung... Mark.... He... He suddenly fainted" said Doyoung

"What?! How come?" asked Taeyong

"I don't know, he suddenly have a seizure and then he fainted" said Doyoung

"Alright, calm down, I'll come there now" said Taeyong, ending the call

Almost at the same time the other leaders also ended the call.

"Hyung, Mark fainted, I need to go back" said Taeyong

"Chanwoo is too" said Hanbin

"Well this is weird because Woong also fainted after having a seizure" said Youngmin

"And so does Changkyun, this is not weird, this has to be his doing" said Shownu

"Alright then lets go back first" said Hanbin and with that, they quickly rushed back.

"Hanbin hyung" called Donghyuk as soon as he saw the man sprinting down the hallway

"What did the doctor say? asked Hanbin, not even finished catching his breath yet.

"They're moving Chanwoo to ICU" said Donghyuk

"Wait why?! Is it that bad?" asked Hanbin

"The doctor told us there's something wrong with Chanwoo's iv bag, he was showing allergic reaction to the iv, but that isn't possible because it was only iv liquid so I think that someone injected something in it and we know better who's that someone is" explained Jinhwan

"That son of a bitch just made himself a death wish" said Bobby, he could no longer be patient. If he met the guy, he better hope someone was there to stop him from beating the guy until death.

"The doctor said it's a close call, can you believe that? We're almost lost our precious one" said Yunhyeong, there were tears in his eyes.

Junhoe who was beside him could only rub his back.

Next to them, Monsta X's condition was just the same.

"Apparently both Changkyun and Chanwoo are allergic to whatever drug is in the liquid, they both are being moved to the ICU" said Kihyun

"I don't wanna lose him, he was just getting better" said Minhyuk, crying into Hyungwon's shoulder.

"How in the world could that bastard even get into our room? There were police were guarding the door" said Hyungwon, wrapping his arms around Minhyuk.

"I don't know Hyungwon hyung but we never leave Changkyun alone so how? I can't think of answers either" said Jooheon.

"How about Woong and Mark?" asked Hyunwoo

"I don't know the exact one but they were not as bad as Changkyun or Chanwoo" said Wonho

That was true, thankfully, but still their conditions was also worrying and that was why Woong and Mark was being moved into HCU.

"Sshh.. Don't cry, our Mark is a strong boy" said Taeyong as he hugged a crying Doyoung.

"Our Mark won't give up that easily" said Johny

"But what if he doesn't get better?" asked Doyoung

"Lets stop all of the 'if', alright?" asked Yuta

Doyoung just burried his head more into Taeyong's shoulder.

"He's only being moved into HCU, it means he will be fine right?" asked Jaehyun

"Of course, lets hope and pray okay?" asked Taeil which earned nods from the others.

"Hyung know you will be fine Mark ah," muttered Jungwoo under his breath.

AB6IX's condition wasn't any better from the rest.

Daehwi had known Woojin for years and he had never seen Woojin like this before, so devastated and he just stood there in silent.

But he knew him better so he walked closer to him, wrapped his arms around his body.

"Hyung, you can cry, I'm here, we all are. We are here for you and for Woong hyung.... Just cry if you think it's too much, you don't have to carry the burden alone" said Daehwi

And like a spell, Woojin tears started running down as his shoulders slumped. For the first time the members watched him sobbed hard.

"We'll catch this man again" said Youngmin

"We have your back Woojin ah and Woong hyung's too" said Donghyun

iKON members watched Chanwoo laying unconsciously as he was being move out from his room, followed by Changkyun who was in the same condition.

Minhyuk still hid his face on Hyungwon's shoulder, he couldn't look at his baby laying lifelessly.

ICU and HCU was located on the same floor, side by side so all of them were going to the same place afterall.

Not long after Chanwoo and Changkyun moved, it were Mark and Woong turns.

First Mark then followed by Woong, both laying unconsciously on the hospital bed and both looking weak just not as weak as Chanwoo and Changkyun.

None of them had moved to follow stretchers, no one had the courage to see their precious laying weak again.

But eventually that was a must thing to do, right?

So this time only two of each group that went to the ICU and HCU, because they wouldn't let many people entered the room.

It was Hanbin and Jinhwan, Hyunwoo and Hyungwon, Taeyong and Johny, lastly Youngmin and Woojin.

They were silent as they made their way, no words exchanged.

_________________________________________________

Their ride in elevator was silent as all of them was busy thinking about their own member laying unconscioulsy because of one man. They were using a different elevator and was getting to three floors bellow them.

When the elevator was opened, they could sense something was not right as they saw nurses and doctors panicking.

"What happens?" asked Hyunwoo to one of the nurses.

"Patient Lim Changkyun and Patient Jung Chanwoo never make it to the ICU rooms" said the nurse

"What do you mean by they never make it?" asked Hyunwoo

"I mean they aren't here now, they're missing, they never come out from the elevator but we're looking for them right now" said the nurse

"But how could that possibly happen? We saw Chanwoo and Changkyun entering the same elevator" said Hanbin

"I'm sorry, we also don't know how but we're doing our best to locate them now, the police is also helping us checking the cctv" said the nurse

"How about Mark and Woong? I saw the getting into the other elevator together" said Johny

"Thankfully they're here now on the HCU, you can wait there until the doctor finish then you can company them inside" said the nurse, pointing to one of the benches.

"Thank you nurse...... We better sit down" said Hyunwoo, sensing that Hyungwon was limping because of the shock. Why can't he leave them alone? He is in critical state hyung, what if he doesn't make it? What if I lose him forever?" cried Hyungwon and Hyunwoo could only hold the boy tighter.

"I.. I need to tell the others" said Hanbin while Jinhwan was busy with his own mind. He couldn't take the news well, it was like his brain had multifunctions because of it.

A lot of question was popping in his mind and none of it that he had the answers.

"Hyungwon ah, hyung need to inform the others and in the mean time, stay here, alright?" asked Hyunwoo, leaning Hyungwon's body onto the wall.

Hyungwon didn't answer but Hyunwoo took it as a yes and quickly dialed Kihyun's number.

"Kihyun ah....." Hyungwon couldn't hear what Hyungwoo said because the older man walk a little bit far from them.

_________________________________________________

Wookyun was smirking evilly as he drove the van away from the hospital with the two unconscious men at the back of the car leaning against each other as the rope were tied around them.

He was laughing mockingly at how incompetent all of them were, the police, the hospital, and the members at keeping someone safe.

The fact that he had managed to grab two of them was the solid proof for it.

He could easily bribe some of the nurses and if they didn't comply then he would be threathening them, it was an easy call.

~Flashback~

He bribed four nurses in total, the nurses who was responsible for each of his victim. He told them an exact order as he gave them a bottle of liquid each.

But before that, he had asked all of them to bring him their medical reports. Of course they rejected because it was against the rule but with a little threat on each of their family and the promised money, the nurses eventually gave what the beast asked.

He purposely made the liquid for Mark and Woong less dangerous than Chanwoo and Changkyun's.

Woong and Mark needed to stay alive a little longer because he need to finish them in order just like when he had drowned them.

Starting from Chanwoo, Changkyun, Woong, then lastly Mark.

He knew he couldn't grab all of them at once so he dicided to take two first while he figured out a plan about how to take the other two later.

The exact order was to injected the liquid on the iv bag exactly 7 hours before 9 p.m. where he had planned to execute his plan at that time.

After the liquid had entered their blood system, it would take only 15 hours before their body finally shut down.. 

He was already waiting in the elevator when the nurses he paid was bringing Chanwoo and Changkyun to the ICU.

He quickly pulled out another two bottles of liquid which was the antidote to the previous ones.

They both would eventually end up dead in his hands but not now and not in this way. He needed to practice the ritual on them.

When the nurses already injected Changkyun and Chanwoo with the liquid, they quickly got out on another floor to a nearby janitor's room where he had prepared the perfect disguise for both of them.

Oddly the man knew where was the part of hospital that was quiet and had little number of people walking around, not only that but he also knew the right time.

He put Chanwoo and Changkyun on wheelschairs and cover them with mask, cap, and blanket, then he made the two nurses pushed the wheelchairs into the parking lot.

After he tied them in the car, he mockingly said to the nurses,

"You can report now" 

End of Flashback

He continued to drive the car further and further from the hospital.

.

.

.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

Chanwoo remembered pain, he remembered feeling like his body was torn apart and remembered everything went black when the feeling was at its peak.

Now when he opened his eyes, he felt both pain and cold. He could feel the roughness of the rope pressing against his skin. But then something felt odd, his back felt warm.

It was like leaning against a human heater which was true because when he finally fully awoke, he realized that he was indeed leaning to someone's back.

Though he remembered the feeling, he didn't recall of the events. He couldn't remember what had happened and why he ended up there.

He felt the body behind him moved followed by a small whimper.

"Cha...changkyun hyung?" asked Chanwoo, he could tell the voice from anywhere.

"Chanwoo-ya?" asked Changkyun back

"Hyung...... Why are we here?" asked Chanwoo, he felt so relieved to hear Changkyun.

"I.. I don't know, last thing I can remember is me having a seizure" said Changkyun

"It must be him, right?" asked Chanwoo

"I'm afraid so" said Changkyun

They took a look on their surroundings, the reason they were cold was because they were outside and only wearing their hospital clothes. They shivered when a wind blew past them.

"What is it again this time? Is he going to drown us again?" guessed Chanwoo, fear was all over his voice.

They were sitting back against back on the ground full of grass next to a big lake. 

"I don't want to die hyung" said Chanwoo, his tears started to fall while Changkyun was doing his best to stop the tears from falling down. He must be strong for both of them.

"I know Chanwoo-ya, me too" said Changkyun

"We need to escape from him, we'll get out of here" said Changkyun

"I'm afraid you can't do that"

Their head snapped at the direction of the voice. Wookyun walked out from behind a tree not far from them.

"Let us go please.." begged Chanwoo

"You know I can't do that" said Wookyun

"No! I in fact know very well you can do that and I also know to that you're crazy man" said Changkyun

"Yeah whatever, call me as you wish" said Wookyun

"Why don't you just quit trying? Why are you so eager to kill us? I know that you know that book of your is a bullshit. Nothing is fucking true on that damn book!" said Changkyun

"Hyung.... Don't trigger his anger" said Chanwoo, he was scared that Wookyun would just kill them on site out of anger.

"You're really wishing for your death to come  
faster..." said Wookyun

"Oh really? Then do it now! Put me out of my misery now!" said Changkyun

"Love to but sadly, it doesn't work like that" said Wookyun as he squatted in front of Chanwoo.

"Such a waste that this beautiful eyes won't see the light anymore...." said Wookyun as he ran his hand on Chanwoo's face. 

Chanwoo shivered under the man's touch, he tried evade the touch but there was nothing much he could do.

"this pretty nose won't smell another scent...." 

"Leave him alone!!" yelled Changkyun

"....this ears won't hear another sound..." continued Wookyun

"Leave him alone you son of a bitch!" cursed Changkyun

"Patient rat, your turn will come after I finish with tiger....." said Wookyun

"Where were we?.... Oh, this lips, this beautiful lips...." Wookyun held Chanwoo's chin before he forcefully leaned in and kiss him.

Changkyun tried to see what was happening but he couldn't really turned around, could he?

Wookyun pulled back a few inches then he moved his mouth closer to Chanwoo's right ear and whispered, "...won't be able to say another word or please me again again...." 

Tears were running down on Chanwoo's face, "Ple..please... stopp..." begged Chanwoo

And Wookyun just laughed as he let go of Chanwoo's chin.

"I swear I'm gonna.." "Kill me?" cut Wookyun before Changkyun was able to finish his threat.

"I'd like to see you try before your time ends...... soon" said Wookyun

"Oh by the way, I have gifts for you guys" said Wookyun. He walked away grinning for about to 2 minutes before he came back, still with that grin of his.

He was carrying something in his hands, there were two of it.

"Look! I have a collar for each of you" said Wookyun

"No! You are crazy! What the hell do you think we are? Your pet?!" Changkyun almost went berserk.

"Yes you are, both of you, and now we're gonna take a walk" said Wookyun

He put the collar on both of them before he cut the rope that was tying both of them together and the ones that were on their legs but the rope on their hands stayed.

"Don't even think of running, you know you don't have any chances" threaten Wookyun

He roughly pulled the chain of the collar to force both of them to stand up.

"C'mon boys.." said Wookyun as he pulled the chain so that they started to walk behind him.

He pulled the chain harshly sometimes only for his own pleasure because that made Chanwoo and Changkyun whimpered and almost tripped.

Chanwoo and Changkyun momentary stopped on their tracks when they realized that Wookyun was taking them to the motorized dinghy on the edge of the lake.

Without waiting for them to get on the boat slowly, he just pulled the collar hard and both of them fell on the boat as impact.

There were big bricks on the boat, bigger than the ones on Wookyun's pool that time.

Wookyun pulled Chanwoo legs by forced as he started to tied it to the brick. Seeing this as a chance, Changkyun struck Wookyun with he body.

Wookyun was thrown aside with a groan. Changkyun kicked him with his right leg and made the groan become louder. He tried to kick again but this time, Wookyun catched his leg.

He pushed the leg up which made Changkyun fell down. Changkyun tried to get up but Wookyun beat him to it.

Wookyun sat on Changkyun's chest as he gave Changkyun two hard punches, enough to make his lip bleed.

"Get away from him!!" yelled Chanwoo as he tried to pushed Wookyun away from Changkyun but there was nothing much he could do, his leg were already tied so he couldn't walk freely, he could only give a little punch to Wookyun

"Stop it before I'll do the the same to you!" threaten Wookyun after he roughly pulled Chanwoo's collar.

Wookyun quickly got back to his work and soon enough, both Changkyun and Chanwoo were already tied to a brick each.

They were totally helpless. Chanwoo was a crying mess and Changkyun were still hurting from the punch.

"Alright, here is enough" said Wookyun as he stopped the running engine.

The boat was not in the very center of the lake but it was still deep enough.

"C'mon tiger, get up!" said Wookyun

"No..no please..." begged Chanwoo, he was shaking his head repeatedly.

"I said stand up!" ordered Wookyun, pulling the chain of his collar.

"Just drown me please, not him!" yelled Changkyun, he was also panicking.

"That's sweet but you have to wait for your turn rat" said Wookyun

Wookyun lifted the heavy brick and put it on the edge.

"Goodbye tiger" said Wookyun before he pushed the brick into the water and pushed Chanwoo too into the water.

"NOOO!!" yelled Changkyun

"YOU PSYCHO!! YOU KILLED HIM!!" yelled Changkyun

"Relax rat, you'll meet him soon" laughed Wookyun as he forced Changkyun to stand.

"Any last word?" asked Wookyun

"Police! Don't move!"

"Looks like we're about to have fun" said Wookyun, smirking.

On the land, there were cops, Shownu, Wonho, Hanbin, and Yunhyeong.

Shownu was really mad as he saw the dried blood on Changkyun's lip.

"Wait, where is Chanwoo?!" half-yelled Hanbin

Wookyun only laughed.

"Drop it!" yelled one of the cops

"Fine!! As you wish!!" yelled Wookyun back as he threw the brick to water before he pushed Changkyun as well.

"CHANGKYUN AH!!!" yelled Shownu and Wonho

Wonho already jumped into the lake while Shownh went into one police in a hurry.

"Lend me your knife" said Shownu and the police gave it to him.

He held a firm grip on the knife as he jumped into the water too.

"Oh no!! JUNG CHANWOO!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" called Hanbin

"He might be in the water too" said Yunhyeong, scared as hell as he was entering the lake in hurry.

Hanbin did the same as Shownu before he, himself, jumped into the water too.

"I need two ambulances on the private lake immediately, two drown victims" said one of the police to his radio.

The other police kept their gun pointed at Wookyun who reaching for something inside his back pocket.

"Don't do it!" said one of the police

"You can't kill me!!" yelled Wookyun as he took out the gun and pointed to the police but before he even got the chance to fire, bullets were already flying towards him. Soon he was down for good and no movement were seen.

Right when Wookyun body hit the ground, Wonho appeared on the surface followed by Shownu and a lifeless body of Changkyun.

"Stay alive please Changkyun ah!" said Shownu as he and Wonho swam back to the land and making sure that Changkyun's nose was above the water.

Not long after that, Hanbin and Yunhyeong appeared on the surface and managed to get Chanwoo out of the water too. His lip was already turning blue and he looked much more lifeless.

"C'mon Changkyun ah!!" called Shownu as he performed a CPR on him

But no water was coming out and no sign of his breathing either.

On the other side, Chanwoo was very far from alright. His condition was worse than Changkyun as he was in the water longer.

Shownu and Hanbin hadn't stopped doing the CPR until the ambulance arrived

"Hang on Changkyun ah!! Please hang on for your hyungs" said Wonho as the paramedics took over.

"You'll be fine baby" said Yunhyeong.

_________________________________________________

They all were very happy when the police said they knew where Chanwoo and Changkyun were. The police said they tracked his car through surveillance cameras and the car's GPS.

It took a lot debate to let some members tag along.

But after an hour, there was no news at all. Not even from the members who came along.

The clock kept ticking and after another hour passed by, someone finally called.

"Shownu hyung! Do you find him??" asked Minhyuk

"We do Minhyuk ah, him and Chanwoo too" said Shownu and he could hear lots of relief sighs.

"Where is he? I want to talk with him" said Hyungwon

"Hyungwon ah....."

"Why hyung? What's wrong?" asked Hyungwon, suddenly feeling nervous.

"They... They were drowning when we found them... We're already on our way to the hospital right now, Wonho is in ambulance with Changkyun and Yunhyeong with Chanwoo in another" said Shownu

"But they are fine right?" asked Bobby

"I'm... I'm not sure, both of them were still unconscious when the ambulance took them..." said Shownu

"Noo..." gasps were heard everywhere.

"We're close, we'll see you soon" said Shownu.

"Yes hyung" said Minhyuk before ending the call.

Hyungwon felt like his world was crashing down and he could only sat in silence. The others were feeling much the same as him.

"Don't worry! Our Changkyun is a fighter, he'll be fine. Chanwoo will be too" said Kihyun

"What if I lose him this time? What if he doesn't woke up this time? What should I do?" asked Hyungwon

Even Minhyuk, the sunshine, had no words coming out from his mouth.

"Have faith, Changkyun would want you to do that" said Joohoen

_________________________________________________

"Where is he? Where is that son of a bitch?!" asked Minhyuk

"He's dead" Wonho's voice was flat and emotionless.

"Dead? As in mean really gone from this world?" asked Jinhwan

"Yes hyung" answered Yunhyeong

"Do really see that? Do you make sure of it?" asked Hyungwon

"We didn't see him in close range because saving them are our priority but the police has checked and yeah, he's gone" said Shownu

"He gets what he deserve" said Joohoen

"No! He took the easy way, he should've stayed alive and suffered in this world" said Kihyun

"Hundred percent agreed" said Bobby

"Lets focus on our member who's fighting for their lives now" said Shownu.

They were scared when they saw them being carried to the ER. Both of them looked very pale and lifeless.

It scared them that this time, it was really the end. Even after they finally saw the again, it still took hours for them to know the exact condition of their member.

"So how is he?" asked Shownu, already wearing a warm set of clothing.

"We're past the critical now but he's still unconsicious and still need to be under supervision. For now, he's stable" said the doctor

"Can we see him now?" asked Shownu

"Of course, follow me" said the doctor

"Why haven't they finished yet?" asked Donghyuk

Chanwoo was still being handled and it had been hours.

"That's okay, it means he's alive, right? They're trying to safe him" said Junhoe

"He's out" said Bobby referring to the doctor.

"How's his condition?" asked Hanbin

"The patient was having a minor hypothermia and there were bruises on his body. There was aslo a lot of water in his lung and to be honest, it was a close call. But thankfully we're able to save him and he's stable now" said the doctor

They finally released the breath they were holding.

"Can we see him?" asked Jinhwan

"Of course but he's still unconscious" said the doctor

"It's alright, we just want to stay with him" said Jinhwan

"Of course, follow me" said the doctor.

Finally some good news, and to add the joy, Mark and Woong were finally released from HCU and were already back on inpatient room.

_________________________________________________

"Changkyun ah, my baby, you must be tired of all this, aren't you?" asked Hyungwon, knowing well that Changkyun wouldn't answer him. 

He sat on a chair next to the hospital bed and held Changkyun's arm.

"He's strong, our baby is strong" said Minhyuk, sitting on a chair next to the other side of the hospital bed, caressing Changkyun's face.

"He looks so weak" said Donghyuk, his heart hurt for him.

"He'll be alright, he'll be alright" said Hanbin

"Yeah, he just need to rest from this cruel world" said Yunhyeong, giving a light kiss on Chanwoo's forehead.

.

.

.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

Four days had past since Chanwoo and Changkyun were saved. Changkyun had woken up since two days ago but Chanwoo just woke up yesterday.

Woong and Mark were getting better physically while mentrally, it would take a long time.

When Changkyun woke up, it wasn't even an hour before he had panic attack because the members brought it up.

He roughly pulled out the iv from his hand, he fought everyone who tried to touch him. He was holding his neck, remembering when he was forced to wear the collar.

His body was shaking hard, his tears were rolling down, his eyes showed something beyond fear, his breath ragged, his hands were clutching his ears, hoping the voices would stop.

The members tried to calm him down but their efforts were without result. His sobs was echoing troughout the room. It was painfuk to hear that.

They watched Changkyun pulled his knees close to his chest. Changkyun hoped the memories would stop flashing in his mind, would stop reminding him.

In the end they had no option other than to sedate him. They wouldn't forget the look on Changkyun's face, how scared he was. They also wouldn't forget about how useless they were.

Changkyun had just woken up yet he had to be unconscious again.

The next time Changkyun woke up, he just turned his body around from everyone as he said, "Please leave me alone..."

He pulled back his hands which were being held by Minhyuk and Hyungwon, he didn't even look at anyone.

"Changkyun ah, let me stay here.." said Minhyuk

"Please leave..... I'm begging all of you, please leave me alone" said Changkyun

Eventually Minhyuk and Hyungwon had to be dragged away by Shownu and Wonho.

When he heard the door shut, he started to cry as his grips on the pillow thightening.

The next day when he wokep up, he still hadn't eaten anything, he didn't even lay a finger on the food.

But at least he didn't push the members away, he just kept quiet and didn't give response to anyone.

He had found out about Wookyun's death in the afternoon when Minhyuk accidentally said something.

"Don't worry Changkyun ah, he can't ever hurt you again" said Minhyuk

"This time one hundred percent sure" said Minhyuk

"What do you mean?" the first sentence that came out from Changkyun's mouth

"How can you be so sure when he managed to kidnap me from this guarded hospital?" asked Changkyun

"..." 

"Tell me hyung, don't hide things from me please" begged Changkyun

"He's dead Changkyun ah, the police had to shoot him after he pushed you to the lake" said Hyungwon

"Changkyun ah?" called Kihyun because Changkyun was not showing any reaction at all.

"Changkyun ah!!" called Hyungwon as he catched Changkyun's body before completely falling from the bed.

What happened was Changkyun fainted from hearing the news.

_________________________________________________

Chanwoo woke up at night, when the members just had their silent dinner at Chanwoo's room.

They actually had no intention at all of eating but their managers forced them because soon enough, they will be laying on the same bed as a patient.

Because the members didn't want to leave the room so the managers brought the food to them.

The dinner was far from their usual one, no jokes, no words, no laugh.

It was Jinhwan who was the first person Chanwoo saw when he regained his consciousness.

"Oh my god Chanwoo ah, you're awake!" 

Upon hearing Jinhwan's exclamation, the rest of the members left whatever they were doing to surround Chanwoo's hospital bed.

They could see the hints of fear and confused in Chanwoo's eyes.

Hanbin moved to help him sit but Chanwoo flinched when Hanbin hands made contact with him.

"I just want to help you sit, baby" said Hanbin, he tried again and Chanwoo still flinched but he let Hanbin helped him.

Yunhyeong quickly put the pillow straight so Chanwoo could lean on it.

"It's us baby, you're safe" said Bobby but Chanwoo just looked at him. They couldn't really read his expression.

Chanwoo took a look around, he panicked a bit when he saw the iv but Yunhyeong managed ti calm him down.

Strange enough, Chanwoo didn't reply anything they said. He didn't answer their questions either.

The members tried to make him talk but they couldn't push hard because the fatigue in Chanwoo was still crystal clear.

Hanbin and Yunhyeong helped him lay down again as the members said theri good night and how grateful they were that Chanwoo had woken up.

The first thing they asked to the doctor after he examined Chanwoo was why he didn't speak at all.

Thankfully it was not a physical or neurological damage, it had something to do with Chanwoo's mental coping with everything.

He said that he would eventually talk again when he was ready. It was just how his mind protected him.

They were not supposed to force him because it would just push him away more, they should take a small approach.

Chanwoo learned about the news of Wookyun's death from Junhoe.

Junhoe didn't specifically said that to Chanwoo, it was a side remark of how glad he was that Wookyun was dead.

Chanwoo immediately sit straight when he heard that. He looked straight to Junhoe, asking if it was true with his expression.

"He's dead Chanwoo ah, he was shot by the police because he refused to surrender" explained Hanbin.

They could see the shock om Chanwoo's face and they expected him to say something but he just kept silent.

"You are truly safe now baby, no one will hurt you again" said Donghyuk

The hoped to see Chanwoo's smile but what they saw instead was Chanwoo's face turning angry.

He angrily grabbed the drawing book and the pen that was given to him by the doctor as a way for him to communicate.

NO!   
HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE  
NOT AFTER WHAT HE HAS DONE TO ME!!  
HE HAS TO SUFFER!!!

He wrote down in rage then he showed him to the rest.

"Chanwoo ah..." said Jinhwan

He snatched back the drawing book and flipped the page as he wrote again.

THIS IS NOT FAIR  
I WON'T ACCEPT IT  
THIS IS NOT FAIR

He showed it again to the members, this time with a few tears in his eyes.

"Chanwoo ah, but you're safe now baby. He can't hurt you anymore" said Yunhyeong.

Chanwoo wrote something down again.

GET OUT  
LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

He held the drawing book in the air as he made sure all of them read it.

"Don't be like this Chanwoo ah, let us accompany you" said Hanbin

He extended his hand futher so the members knew he meant it.

"Please call us when you're ready baby" said Jinhwan as he forced the rest to step outside.

Going against Chanwoo's will wouldn't do them any good for now.

As the last member stepped outside, his tears started to roll down.

He threw the drawing book and the pen in rage, he pulled out the iv forcefully, and he threw the pillow to the floor.

He brought his knees closer to his chest as he gripped his hair.

Chanwoo couldn't accept the fact that the man who caused him so much pain took an easy exit way than facing the punishment.

_________________________________________________

Changkyun woke up in the middle of the night. It was a nightmare, a horrible one. He got so much scared when he woke up, fearing that it could be real.

All of the members were asleep at the couch and he had no intention at all to wake them up.

And to make it much worse, it was raining heavily outside and thunder was striking.

Changkyun flinched everytime a thunder strike and caused a big sound. He pulled his blanket closer but it was not helping, he also tried to close his mouth with one of his hands so he didn't wake up the rest.

He felt more scared and with one more thunder he finally couldn't take it anymore.

Changkyun got down from the bed as he slowly went under the hospital's bed. Since little, space underneath the bed had been his safe place. He liked to hide there when he was sad, sacred, or angry. He sat there, crouching, knees brought close to chest, and head was on the kneecaps.

He shivered from cold because he didn't take his blanket but he felt safer there. He imagined his home, his father trying to find him when they played hide and seek.

Even though he felt safer, the sound of the thunder striking was still there so he covered his ears with both of his hands, hoping it would work.

Time passed but Changkyun had no idea how much, he planned to stay there untik he felt brave enough to crawl back to the bed.

Kihyun woke up at 4 a.m because he needed to go to the bathroom. He didn't notice the empty bad because the lamps was switched off.

It was when he stepped outside the bathroom, he finally noticed. He saw no figure laying on the bed.

This made him alert, he quickly turned on all lamps and his eyes were right. No one was laying on the bed.

He was too panicked to notice the iv tube going under the bed.

Just as he was about to wake the others, he heard a faint whimpers coming from under the bed.

At that point, he finally noticed the iv tube. He let out a relief sigh but he was confused why Changkyun was under the bed instead of on the bed.

He carefully and slowly crouched down. There, he saw Changkyun cowered up and he was awake, judging from how he paced his body front and back.

"Changkyun ah, what are you doing down here?" asked Kihyun

Changkyun wasn't responing so he extended his hand to touch Changkyun

"Where is Changkyun?!" Hyungwon's voice was loud enough to jolted Changkyun, he looked shock and scared. Plus it was sure loud enough to wake up the rest.

Kihyun quickly pulled his hand back and make an it's okay sign with both of his hands.

"He's down here" said Kihyun, he kept his voice normal so it didn't scare Changkyun more.

"Changkyun ah, what are you doing here?" asked Kihyun

"C'mon lets get you on bed" said Kihyun

Changkyun shook his head, "Safer here" whispered Chnagkyun

"Safer? Safer that what? What are you scared of?" asked Kihyun

The rest was watching from the corner, they let the 'mom' of the band to do this.

"....Nightmare..... and.... thunder.." whispered Changkyun

"The thunder has stopped, listen.." said Kihyun

"It will be safe up here too, trust me" saId Kihyun

Changkyun looked hesitated, "It's alright, you got six people who can protect you" said Kihyun, holding out his hand.

Changkyun look at the hand before he grabbed it and let Kihyun led him to the bed.

"Since when were you down there?" asked Kihyun, "I.. I don't know" said Changkyun

"It's alright, you are much more safer now" said Kihyun as he tucked Changkyun back on bed.

Right after that, Minhyuk and Hyungwon came closer, "We'll be here baby" said Hyungwon

"He's right, until you wake up again" said Minhyuk

Changkyun finally fell asleep again, holding both Minhyuk and Hyungwon's hands.

_____________________________________________

Two days later, Mark and Woong were finallly released from the hospital but they already had a packed schedule of meeting the psychologist.

But the first they did after being discharged from hospital was to visit Changkyun and Chanwoo.

Changkyun tried to look strong in front of them even thought it wasn't working very well.

But talking to both of them, being able to talk the pain freely was definitely making him feel better.

At least a small smile was wrirten in his face when Woong and Mark left to visit Chanwoo.

Chanwoo's mood was definitely better after talking with both of them. They just talked something light and it helped him to relax.

No pity in the voices he heard, just sharing their minds.

But even with all that Chanwoo hadn't open his mouth yet. He used his paper and his pen and none of them forced him to.

"Hyung, I hope you will be discharge soon" said Mark

"Me too" said Woong

Chanwoo showed them his smile, not a big one but sincere.

"He's gone Chanwoo ah, I can't accept it too. It doesn't feel fair but we'll let him win if we are still thinking about him, even if it anger........ I'm not asking you to forgive him, because I won't but I'm asking you to think about yourself, don't be hard on yourself" said Woong

"Don't let him make you suffer even when he is gone" said Woong

Chanwoo was thingking about what Woong had said. His thoughts were racing about it.

His heart and his thought was not on the same side on this matter. His thought wanted to forget all of this, to put it behind, to move on but his heart couldn't accept it, not after what he had gone trough.

Three days later both of them were discharged on the same day. Both with packed schedules of meeting with a psychologist, all of them with the same doctor.

Four of them was announced to be hiatus from any activities 'till futher information.

Changkyun had said no at first because working was the only way for him to take his mind off but he knew it was not a good way so he finally just followed the choice.

Chanwoo was still not talking, he didn't really know why. He wanted to speak but he couldn't bring himself to.

Last time he did, he was begging for his life and it was not a good memory.

Four of them kept in touch with each other, informing their activities on the day, supporting each other, and telling each other if any of them made any progress.

Water had become a fear for both Changkyun and Chanwoo. Shower's water was fine but they were scared with a big amount of water.

For example, they backed away when they saw water filled the bathup fully.

The four of them were offered to be sent home to their parents's house but all of them declined. They didn't want to face their parents with their conditions, they didn't want their parents to see how broken they were, so they all stayed in their dorm with their members.

None of them were ever sleep alone again and were left alone in the apartment. The groups had no group activities, only individual's.

Woong slept on the same bed with Woojin, NCT's members made a schedule of who sleep with Mark.

Chanwoo sometimes slept with two members on his side. Lastly, Monsta X just made Hyungwon, Minhyuk, and Changkyun to be roommates.

They were far from fine but they were working on it, with all helps from their loved ones.

.

.

.

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter before this story comes to and end


	13. Chapter 13 (Final)

iKON was having a game night in their dorm. They were playing card game and the last person a.k.a the loser would have their face colored with red lipstick.

They were already on the fifth rounds and so far only Chanwoo's face and Juhoe's face that were still clear. 

Jinhwan was worst, he almost got full face covered. Junhoe was just so fire up when he made Jinhwan's face as his drawing book.

"Okay, last round. It will determine the real winner" said Hanbin

"Prepare to be more pretty if you lose" said Junhoe

"Ya Junhoe ah! You'll lose in this round" said Yunhyeong

"No I won't" said Junhoe, sticking his tongue out.

"Just wait and see" said Bobby

"Ya! Don't team up against me" protested Junhoe

"It's up to us, you know" said Jinhwan

"Chanwoo ah, you won't do that, right?" asked Junhoe

Chanwoo just shrugged his shoulder.

"You too Chanwoo ah? Wow, I feel deeply betrayed" whine Junhoe, faking a cry. 

"Great! We'll make your face pretty Junhoe ah" said Jinhwan

"Poor you Junhoe ah" said Donghyuk

"Ya! The game hadn't even start.. Just wait and watch you all, I will win this game" said Junhoe, fire burning in his eyes.

Chanwoo was really happy that they could have so much fun just like old times. He was enjoying his time watching them teased Junhoe.

The game started and everyone was more serious. They were serious when they said they wanted to make Junhoe lose.

But Junhoe was not backing down either, he managed to peek at Yunhyeong's card, knowing which card he didn't have. 

Jinhwan was being more clever than ever, he made Donghyuk took Junhoe's attention so he could take a look at Junhoe's card.

It was only seconds but Jinhwan was able to learn that Junhoe didn't have black color or spades shape so they kept putting out those cards in order to increase the number of cards in Junhoe's hands.

Of course Jinhwan's plan worked because in no time, it was only Junhoe and Yunhyeong left.

While the others were busy cheering for Yunhyeong, Chanwoo was keeping his neutral side.

Chanwoo was sitting between Bobby legs as he was leaning on his chest, his head was on the crook of Bobby's neck. As for Bobby, he was sitting on the floor, leaning to the couch. He had his hands wrapped around Chanwoo's body, keeping the man warm.

"YESSS!!!" Yunhyeong's scream startled Chanwoo, he was a second close from dozing off but Yunhyeong's shout made his eyes open again.

"Come here Junhoe ah!" said Hanbin

"Heheh hyung, you know I love you all, right? I was just kidding earlier" said Junhoe, preparing himself to run.

"Uh uh.. You're not gonna get away from this" Donghyuk, 

"Hold him" said Jinhwan, smirking.

"No.." said Junhoe as he started to run 

"Oh yes.." said Donghyuk as he started to chase him.

"Ya Donghyuk ah, what happen to you? Why are you being mean suddenly?" whined Junhoe.

They both were running aroung in the living room. The others just decided to watch them because it was such a fun scene.

"Stop there Junhoe ah!" said Donghyuk

"No! You stop chasing me!" said Junhoe, they ran to every corner of the house.

"Junhoe ah, just give up" said Hanbin, the rest were already wiping their face with a wet tissue. Only Donghyuk left who still had lipstick stain on his face.

Chanwoo, who was the winner, didn't actually mind if Junhoe got his face drawn or not but he did definitely enjoy what he saw. It was really funny, someone like Junhoe was actually being chased by someone like Donghyuk.

They came back to the living room, still running. Junhoe ran around the couch and Donghyuk just cut the distance by literally getting on the couch then jump into Junhoe.

Their body crashed against each other as they both hit the floor in front of the rest.

That made all of them laughed really hard, including Junhoe and Donghyuk who was still layong on the floor.

But then they all stopped laughing suddenly, realizing something. Only one voice that still filled the air.

"Chanwoo ah..." called Bobby softly.

It was the first time Chanwoo had laugh since he was discharged from the hospital.

They realized how bad they missed his voice and his laugh. His laugh was now their most favorite sound.

Chanwoo was still busy laughing and giggling, he didn't realize that the others had stopped and now was watching him. But when he did, he looked at them with his big eyes and tilted his head to the side. 

"We're so happy baby" said Bobby, giving Chanwoo a peck on cheek.

He looked at them one by one before he hid his face on Bobby's neck, he was very shy.

"You're so cute" he heard Donghyuk's voice.

"We're glad to hear your laugh again baby" said Hanbin.

"How about a movie night to celebrate?" suggested Yunhyeong.

They all agreed on Yunhyeong's idea, no one would turn down on movie's night. It was one of their favorite things to do.

They all moved and made a quick preparation. Junhoe and Donghyuk prepared the movie, Yunhyeong cooked the popcorn, Hanbin and Jinhwan went to the bedrooms to collect pillows and blanket.

Chanwoo wanted to help but Bobby forced him to stay seated. The others as well did not want Changkyun to move a finger and Chanwoo could give in and let them.

Soon, they all were already scattered around in the living room, most of the lamps were turned off. Bobby and Chanwoo remained the same position.

Chanwoo didn't actually focus that much to the movie, he preferred the warmth that Bobby provided more. With the blanket that was draped over him just added the warmth and making him really sleepy.

Bobby noticed that Chanwoo was yawning few times, the boy also buried himself deeper into Bobby's body.

"You can sleep baby" whispered Bobby. Chanwoo looked at him with his big eyes and smile which was returned from Bobby. 

Chanwoo laid back on Bobby, his face was facing Bobby's neck and the older man was giving him gentle pats on his back. Bobby felt ticklish as Chanwoo's breath hit his neck but he ignored the feeling and continued to watch.

Near the end of the movie, Bobby felt a jerk form the body in his arms. Chanwoo suddenly jerked in his sleep. He also let out a small whimper.

"Chanwoo ah.." called Bobby, he knew that the boy was having a nightmare.

The others turned their attenntion on Chanwoo as well.

"Nightmare?" asked Hanbin, "It seems so" answered Bobby.

Chanwoo was starting to thrash around in Bobby's arms, whimpers came out for his mouth. He was sweating and also crying. It was like the nightmare had caused him pain.

"Chanwoo ah, wake up baby" said Bobby softly as he put his right hand on Chanwoo's cheek.

Yunhyeong came closer to help him while the others stayed where they were to give space.

He tried to shake Chanwoo softly as Bobby restrained his fight. "Wake up baby, you're having a nightmare" said Yunhyeong.

After several attempts, Chanwoo woke up with a small scream, he had fear in his eyes.

"Chanwoo ah, it's me Jiwon hyung, you're safe... Don't worry" said Bobby as Yunhyeong gently stroked Chanwoo's hair.

Chanwoo immediately hugged Bobby and cried on his shoulder. He was really scared because of the dream.

"Let's move to your bedroom, okay?" asked Bobby as he brought him to his bedroom, the others quietly followed them.

Bobby hugged Chanwoo, making sure the boy safe and warm. Hanbin was doing the same from his behind. The others were laying next to them too.

"Chanwoo ah, Don't think about the nightmare, just think about us. We're here and we love you so much" said Hanbin

"That's right, we love you and it has no limit" said Yunhyeong

A big feeling of warm washed over him. He was lucky to be loved by these amazing six men and so were they. He knew that he could trust them completely and they wouldn't hurt him.

"Thank you so much hyung, I love you all deeply" 

What Chanwoo said had sent the others speechless. Chanwoo was finally letting the world to hear his voice again.

That night, they all fell asleep with a big smile on their face.

_________________________________________________

  
One year later, Chanwoo, Changkyun, Woong, and Mark's conditions were definitely better, thanks to all help they got. They still kept in touch with each other, exchanging news about each others. Sometimes they met up in a cafe or other place. It was good to hear ecah othes's developments.

All groups were still on hiatus. They all focused on healing and taking care of each other.

~AB6IX~

The first time he heard that Wookyun was death, he was drinking water from a carton cup. He was so shocked that he dropped the cup and spilled the water on the floor. But he didn't stay in anger for a long time. He just wanted to forget whatever tie he had with him.

Woong might not be as cheerful as he used to be but everyone knew that he was trying his best. Time would be the answer for them.

His relationship with Woojin was getting stronger and better. Woojin was more protective than ever but Woong liked it.

Sometimes they would catch him daydreaming, looking sad as ever. At that time, they wanted nothing more than to take all of his burden and sadness.

Woojin usually woke up at midnight due to Woong, screaming and crying in his sleep. It was a torture for him to watch his loved one in that state.

But it got better as time went by. Woong still had nightmares but not as frequent as it used to be.

They were sure that they could help him one by one, healed him step by step. They were his family and that was what family did.

"Woongie hyung.." called Woojin, they were currently laying down on bed, ready to go to sleep. Woojin's right arm was under Woong's neck.

"Hmm?" asked Woong

"You know I love you, right?" asked Woojin

"I know....... I do too" said Woong

"What?" asked Woojin

"I love you too" said Woong. Woojin pulled Woong closer then he kissed his head.

~NCT 127~

Mark smiled less, that was for sure. Back then, Haechan would always manage to put a smile om his face but Haechan was so busy with NCT Dream's comeback that they hadn't hangout that much. Besides, he didn't want to show his vulnerable side to him. The hyungs were trying their best to make him smile at least twice a day.

Since he was discharged from the hospital, he became to hate the idea of being left alone. Well it used to be so bad that he couldn't stay alone in his bedroom for more than five minutes.

But as time went by, staying alone in his room was alright but alone in the whole apartment, that was still on progress. And he still couldn't open the door when someone came. It still sent shiver to him.

Mark used to get wary when he heard the door's bell. When they walked inside, Jongwoo used to covered his eyes for him.l, which he was grateful for.

Nightmares were still present just not as much as it used to.

What happened was that Mark was way better than he was a year ago. 

"Mark ah, what are you thinking about?" asked Taeyong

"Uh? Nothing hyung..." said Mark. He didn't realize he was daydreaming until Taeyong walked in to his room.

"Nothing doesn't make people daydream, Mark ah... C'mon, no secret, remember?" asked Taeyong

Mark let out a sigh, "Of course hyung, I was just thinking about how grateful I am to have brothers like you all" said Mark

"So are we, Mark ah... We're so lucky to have a cute brother like you" said Taeyong, ruffling Mark's hair.

"Thank you hyung" said Mark

"No.... Thank you Mark ah" said Taeyong

They looked at each other and smiled. The kind of smile that only family got it.

  
~iKON~

"Chanwoo ah, you're okay?" asked Jinhwan.

Jinhwan was woken up from his sleep due to a sudden jerk from his right.

He saw Chanwoo nodded, "Come here baby" said Jinhwan as he pulled Chanwoo to laid back down with Chanwoo's head on his chest.

"Nightmare?" asked Jinhwan and he could feel a nod from the boy.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Jinhwan, he was softly patting Chanwoo's back. "...No.." He could faintly hear Chanwoo's answer.

"Okay then, Let's sleep again" said Jinhwan, "...No... Not yet.." whispered Chanwoo, barely audible.

"Later it is, do you want to talk, we could talk about anything you want" said Jinhwan

"Could.. you sing for me?" asked Chanwoo

"Can I? Can I sing for you? Of course I can, baby, I can give you the world too if you want" said Jinhwan that brought a laughter to Chanwoo.

"I love you Jinhwan hyung, I love you all" said Chanwoo as he nuzzled his head deeper into Jinhwan's body.

"I love you too to the moon and back" said Jinhwan, kissing the top of Chanwoo's head. That night, Chanwoo was able to sleep again thanks to Jinhwan's lulaby.

Chanwoo still woke up screaming in the middle of the night. Sometimes it was worse sometimes it was better. He might have talked but he still kept most of his thought to himself.

The others liked to baby him so much. Chanwoo used to not like it in the past but now, he was enjoying every second of it.

He knew that they loved him and so did they. They knew even without saying it.

  
~Monsta X~

Changkyun flinched whenever someone raised their voice. He couldn't help but to get scared even if it was nothing.

The memories wouldn't leave his mind no matter how he tried to forget it. That was because the memories weren't meant to be forgotten but it was meant to make peace with it.

His mind was always imagining the worst when something happened.

One time Jooheon and Minhyuk got into a big fight. The problem was actually a simple one but it were Minhyuk and Jooheon, people who didn't like to give in.

They were screaming at each other in the living room. The others gathered there to see what the noise was all about. 

Shownu and Wonho are trying to separate both of them but they weren't in a fist-fight, they were having a verbal fight so it was hard to stop them unless they shut both of their mouth.

What they didn't realize was that Changkyun was hiding in fear behind Hyungwon.

Changkyun wanted to separate them because he didn't like it when his hyungs fought but he didn't though that the fight was that bad.

Hyungwon noticed his shivers and wanted to bring him somewhere else but he denied so Hyungwon just moved in front of him, in case the fight got much worse.

Changkyun was shaking as he was gripping on Hyungwon's shirt tightly. He couldn't move, it was like his feet wete glued to the floor. He was already imagining the worst that brought tears to his eyes.

The moment Hyungwon heard Changkyun's sniff, he finally lost his patience with Minhyuk and Jooheon.

"YA!!" Hyungwon rarely screamed, he rarely raised his voice but at least it brought the rest's attention to him. While Changkyun gripped harder when he heard Hyungwon's shout.

"Stop the fight, will you? You're scaring Changkyun.." said Hyungwon and that was when they noticed the shaking figure behind Hyungwon.

"You guys aren't kids anymore! Solve it with a cool head" said Hyungwon as he turned to Changkyun

"Let's go Changkyun ah, you're shaking too much" said Hyungwon, he wanted to bring the boy to their room.

"But.. hyung..." "They will be fine" said Hyungwon, guiding Chanwoo to their bedroom.

Minhyuk and Joohoen immediately felt guilty, they were being so inconsiderate to Changkyun. They both immediately regretting the fact that they fought.

They both apologized to each other, few tears were present. After that, they quickly went to Changkyun to apologize.

But they heart broke when they entered the room. Changkyun was shaking and crying in Hyungwon's arms. Their fight must have triggered some bad memories.

Minhyuk took a seat next to them. Slowly he reached to Changkyun, stroking his head softly. "Baby, I'm so sorry" said Minhyuk

"Me too Changkyun ah, we shouldn't have let ourselves get carried away" said Jooheon

"So will you forgive us?" asked Minhyuk

"I.. I.. will... but... you.. have... to promise...that you won't fight again" said Changkyun, voice hoarse from crying.

"Promise" said Minhyuk and Jooheon, "Okay then, I.. I forgive... both.. of you" said Changkyun

"Thank you Changkyun ah" said Jooheon, "I love you, you're the best" said Minhyuk

Latet that night, they were doing a bonding by watching horror movie together, which by the way was filled with Jooheon's screams and the rest's laughter.

  
Changkyun, Woong, Chanwoo, and Mark knew that the road of their healing was still far from the end and they also knew that they might not heal a hundred percent.

But whatever happened next in their life, they were willing to accept it because they knew, they knew that the people they loved and cared about were with them the whole time.

.

.

.

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story has finally come to an end.  
See you guys in the next story ^_^
> 
> It was really nice to know that many people read my story. I hope that you like my story.


End file.
